Naruto - the dragon of the whirlpool
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: Naruto, Hinata and Maya aim to be the best shinobi in all of the elemental nations watch as they go through trials and hardship all the while something dark is sleeping inside Naruto besides the kyuubi can the two girl keep it from corrupting him
1. Chapter 1

Alright so the moment some of you have been waiting for the winner of my little contest... I'm calling it a tie because although the Naruto crossover idea won the vote the Akame ga kill preview surprisingly got triple the follows and favorites compared to the crossover preview. so expect the first chapter of Akame ga kill- the fallen prince later tonight, and a new chapter of destiny within some time tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto/Tenjho Tenge: dragon of the whirlpool

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: all Naruto and Tenjho Tenge related stuff in this is owned by Oh! Great and Kishimoto Masashi please support the official releases.

It is a beautiful evening in the village of Konoha of the fire country, and we find a blonde haired male wearing a burnt orange t-shirt, black shinobi pants a black and a single black and gold chain hanging off his right side and black sandals. His name is Naruto Uzumaki also laying on opposite sides of him are his two best female freinds.

One with shoulder length silver hair who is wearing a tight black sleeveless tank top with tight dark blue pants a black and gold chain wrapped around her waist like a belt, and black combat boots.

The other girl has midnight blue hair of the same length wearing a tight lavender tank top over the shirt is a white jacket with black fur around the sleeves and neck that can hide her developing body some what, she's also wearing tight black pants with a black and gold chain on her left side, and blue sandals.

The three teens are laying on the stone head of the fourth hokage; the leader of their village who had died protecting it from the kyuubi no kitsune almost fourteen years ago. The blonde then opens his eyes revealing the dark blue pools as he looks up into the sky he then addresses both girls with him.

"Hey Hinata-chan, Maya-chan do you think we will be on the same team after we graduate tomorrow?"

Both girls look between them to their blonde crush. Although neither has told him about their feelings they have talked between the two of them and admitted they wouldn't mind sharing him, But it would only be with each other. The two females smile at him but it is the silver haired girl Maya that is the one to answer.

"I honestly don't know Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods his head slightly then raises his right hand towards the sky and grins widely.

"Starting tomorrow, I can finally begin the journey towards my dream. I will become the hokage and protect my most precious people 'ttatabayo."

Maya smirks while Hinata smiles softly before They both lift their arms out. With out realizing it Maya reaches out for the setting sun while Hinata the raising moon.

It has been eight years since the three met in the park as children. After being around the constant encouragement and energy of both of her best freinds Hinata had finally broke out of her shy and timid shell and so with a determination gained from her blonde crush she says.

"I'll turn the Hyuuga back into the family that it was and not just a clan, and I will become the commander of the KATANA special forces."

Maya looks at Hinata in surprise but then grins widely then looks back up and says with confidence.

"And I will become Anbu's captain-commander and one of the greatest sword mistress since the red death herself."

Naruto grins at the mention of his mother, even if no one has told him the identity of his father yet. Naruto had managed to force the sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi to tell him about his mother and the Uzumaki clan after he had awakened a rare bloodline limit also known as the 'chain release.'

This bloodline limit was one of the reasons that the land of lightning shinobi village kumogakure had tried to kidnap his mother when she was a child because of how each clan member in theory can awaken it differently.

The night Naruto had first awakened his bloodline, he had killed six civilian villagers that were part of a mob that had tried to kill him on his 8th birthday.

When the sandaime and a small group of Anbu had arrived what they had seen shocked them to the core; in front of them was Naruto with six black and gold chains coming out of different parts of his body on the other end of the chains six villagers pinned to the stone wall the chains also look to be threaded through out their mangled corpses. After the initial shock the sandaime ordered his Anbu to take the other villagers everyone i involved in this fox hunt to the T&I. The Anbu in the squad were sworn to absolute secrecy not even the council was informed what had happened and a member of Root one the village elders personal Anbu was discovered and killed.

The almost catatonic Naruto had then been taken to the hokage's tower where he had tried to explain the best he could on what had happened tonight.

Sarutobi sighed at the stupidity of the villagers before he then made a choice that could very well change the young man's life forever, he had told the boy about his mother Kushina Uzumaki then about their clan and what he knew about the Uzumaki kekkai genkai.

After the initial shock had worn off about his mom and the Uzumaki clan had worn off Naruto then begged the old man to tell him about his father and why the villagers hated him so much.

Sarutobi had just shaken his head and apologized but promised the boy that if he passed the academy in the top three that he would explain everything. It was a few years later that Naruto had then inherited the title prankster king from hell after his mother. Sarutobi then made another deal with young Naruto that if he stopped pranking people Sarutobi would give him something he wasn't suppose to get till his 16th birthday as a graduation gift.

It has almost been six years since that fateful day and although the theory part of the academy sucked Naruto was just slightly better then average. All thanks mainly due to the two girls laying beside him at this moment. With the practical portion of the curriculum he was tied in first with Sauske Uchiha. All in all his overall score put him in third tied with Hinata Hyuuga the blunette laying on his left side. While Maya Natsume the silverette on his ride had decided to hold back and was ranked fourth in their year.

Originally Naruto had proposed the idea to the two girl that they could ether blackmail or bribe the old hokage so that the three could be on the same team, but both Hinata and Maya had rejected the idea _almost_ immediately.

As the sky gets darker and more lights start to turn on in the village the three begin to stand up. the one ninja and two kunoichi in training then decide to head over to Ichiraku's ramen for dinner.

Dinner had been a peaceful affair with Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame wishing the three shinobi hopeful's good luck in their exam tomorrow. The three leave the little ramen stand and wish each other a good night,.

Maya then begins to drags Naruto with her toward the Natsume clan home before he can get away causing Hinata to giggle and wave to them as she goes the other way to her own home.

Naruto grumbles a little to himself but puts up no resistance. He has lived with her since her older brother Shin fell into madness five and a half years ago Because of the Natsume family nodachi the Raiki and had killed almost everyone in their small family beside her and her little sister Aya.

Naruto had actually been on his way to have dinner at the Natsume residence with the family when he saw Maya and Shin in a stare down just outside the house. He then noticed that Shin was about to attack Maya and with out thinking he dashes in front of her and barely blocks the blade with his chains. Then according the Maya when he woke up a little while later in her bed; he had a strange gold and black dragon wrapped around him just before he punched Shin in the gut causing the older teen to drop the blade and return to some form of sanity enough to run from the village. This was also the first and one of the the only times he had seen Maya cry as he held her tightly the entire night and whispering words of comfort into her ear, the pair has slept fitfully through the whole night.

The next morning on their way to the academy they had told the sandaime what had happened while leaving out the part about the ethereal dragon that had been wrapped around Naruto. As the two had left the hokage tower they ran into Hinata who had instantly hugged Maya tightly who returned the embrace slowly and thanked the girl before telling her that she was alright.

Throughout there time the academy there where a number of altercations a few of them caused by the Uchiha in the early years of the academy by constantly trying to earn Maya's affections. How ever one day Naruto had gotten very annoyed at him and with the use of a few kunai and some ninja wire had trapped the Uchiha on the underside of a table in the very back corner of the classroom then tapped his mouth closed. The janitor had found him in the late evening,

After hearing about this the female population of their year plus the one above and below them besides Hinata, Maya, and another blonde girl named Ino Yakamana had sworn revenge once they found out who had done this to their Sauske. After the incident Sauske had silently declared Naruto his rival in almost every thing inside and outside the academy.

Speaking of Uchiha it was a month after Naruto had learned about his mother that he had met an interesting anbu with a weasel mask. Naruto had watched him train for a month before he was caught be the weasel anbu and had asked if he could training him in the sword. The anbu had asked Naruto why he wanted to how to use a sword at such an early age.

Naruto tired his best to look the man in the eye and responded with a seriousness that no child should have.

"I want to make my mom and clan proud."

The anbu was curious he knew who and what Naruto contained but he didn't know who his parents where so he had asked who his mother was. Naruto said with pride.

"Uzumaki kushina."

The anbu hid his surprise well but slowly lowered himself to Naruto's level and placed a hand softly on the boys shoulder while removing his mask with the other. The anbu had then introduced himself as Itachi Uchiha and that Kushina had been his godmother.

Naruto looked at him in shock before whooping in pure joy and had instantly started calling him Itachi-nii. Naruto then proceeded to ask Itachi if he could tell him some stories about his mother. For the first time in a long time Itachi actually softly chuckled and poked Naruto in the forehead before agreeing.

As the years passed the two had bonded just like real brothers although Naruto had complained a few times about Sauske. Itachi just slightly smiled at the little ball of energy and poked him in the forehead before asking him to try and get a long with his foolish little brother. Naruto was also being lightly trained by Itachi after finding out most of the teachers had been sabotaging his education. Then about two years ago Itachi had slaughtered his clansmen which confused Naruto to no end. Because of the time they spent together The blonde knew about Itachi's more pacifist nature and then promised himself that he would find his big brother and ask why he had done it.

Maya looks over at her blonde friend and secret crush and soon gets slightly annoyed at his glazed eyed look as if he was lost in thought seeming to ignore her so she then lightly taps him on the head to get his attention. When Naruto snaps out of his daze he looks at Maya who looks to be pouting at him.

"Geez Naru-kun you looked really lost for awhile there. What where you thinking about so intensely?"

Naruto scratches his cheek and responds quietly.

"Sorry Maya-chan just thinking about some of the things that have happened to us since we met."

Maya nods her head in understanding then she starts to run a head while calling back.

"Well come on we have a big day tomorrow and we still need to cheek Aya's homework before any of us can even think of going to bed."

Naruto gapes at the girl in front of him but chases after her shouting out.

"Oi, why do I have to help as well Maya-chan?

Maya looks back grinning and then sticks out her tongue before turning on her heel and clapping her hands to together with a pout forming on her soft looking pink lips.

"Because I asked you nicely, and when a pritty girl who might I add cooks you a balanced and healthy meal every day asks you for this small request you should feel lucky to help."

Naruto blushes at Maya cute look while cursing himself for falling in to this trap..again but nods weakly in agreement.

Maya smiles brightly and grabbing his hand before he can say anything else the two continue towards the Natsume home.

A little while later as the two enter the house they are both tackled to the ground by a happy orange haired firl who is Maya's little sister Aya Natsume. Who then starts asking them questions like where they were and how was their day before excitedly telling them about hers much to Naruto and Maya's amusement.

After they two upcoming graduates had helped Aya with her last bit of homework before he tests and summer started everyone went to bed excited about what was to come in the near future just a head of them.

* * *

So here it is the first chapter of a new story and like I had said earlier until I feel more confident in my writing the 2 new stories going to be a once a month thing unless I'm hit with a lot of inspiration so till next please let me know what you think of this one


	2. Chapter 2

good news so I actually might be able to post this a little more often then I originally thought so with out further adu lets go with chapter and hopefully more review on what you think about this story I'm also open to ideas you the readers might have but some of the pairing have been decided and wont be changing.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next morning Naruto wakes to the smell of bacon cooking downstairs. So in almost autopilot he dresses in black pants with a orange strip going down each leg and a dark orange muscle shirt, the Uzumaki clan symbol shown proudly on the back.

As the young Uzumaki slowly trudges downstairs he is almost tackled by Aya as she runs down the stairs in a mad dash to get some breakfast.

As Naruto enters the kitchen he sees both Maya and Hinata working on breakfast which causes him to smile unintentionally. As he looks around he then notices both Aya and Hinata's little sister Hanabi sitting at the table talking quietly.

Maya turns turns around at the sound of Naruto yawning as he leans in the doorway watching all four girls in the kitchen. She smiles at him a says happily.

"Good morning Naru-kun."

as Hinata plates everyone breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She then turns and with the help of Maya the two place the plates on the table. The three older teens sit down and Hinata says in a soft voice.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?"

Naruto shrug in between bites as he slowly devours the delicious meal that both Maya and Hinata made before responding.

"I slept fine a little nervous about the written exam but beside that I should be fine -ttatabayo."

The fours girls nod and Aya speaks up in a somewhat somber tone.

"Man you three are soo lucky we still have like four years of the academy left till we can be awesome Konoichi just like Nee-chan."

Maya smiles at her little sister then leans over to give her a soft hug.

"Don't worry Aya-chan I'll still help you with your training and homework. But look on the bright side at least when I eventually start leaving the village on missions you will be staying over at Hanabi-chan's place."

Aya scowls for a moment at the thought of all those stuffy Hyuuga, but then smile brightly at spending more time with her best friend. She looks over at both Hinata and Hanabi who both nod at Maya's comment. Aya Squeaks in delight much to her embarrassment and the other amusement as she starts to eat at a faster pace.

This causes the older teen to start laughing as they finish eating.

* * *

Soon afterwards all five had finished eating they started to make their way towards the ninja academy. As they move down the busy streets of Konoha they hear the quiet whispers of the villagers all around them but choose to ignore them. Until 1 civilian mutters louder then he had meant to.

"How shameful I actually feel sorry for the Hyuuga's both their heiresses being freinds with the demon brat, and the Natsume clan must be rolling in their graves having their heiress as a demon whore. Disgusting."

Naruto's head snaps to the side to glare at the civilian but Maya and Hinata manage to pull him away before he can unleash his chain and tear the loud mouth civilian apart.

Hinata then flares her chakra for a moment and a anbu with purple hair and a cat mask appears beside them. The cat anbu looks down at Hinata in confusion and asks.

"Yes Hyuuga-san what do you need?"

Hinata sends a byakugan powered glare at the loud mouthed civilian then smiles sweetly up at the anbu.

"Cat-san, I believe that civilian is in violation of Sandaime-sama's law."

The civilian shudders and pales in fear but before he can run the cat anbu grabs him by the collar. He then attempts to accuse the little Hyuuga of lying; but cat simply sighs then responds with out emotion.

"Noted but some how I very much doubt it, but we can always go to T&I and see if they can get to truth out."

The civilian pales even further and then tries to break free just before they both disappear in a swirl of leaves better known as the 'shunshin.'

After the scene the rest of the walk to the academy is quiet besides the teens laughing at something Naruto had said. Once they reach the academy Maya and Hinata hug their sisters and wish them luck on the first year exams. Both Aya and Hanabi nod before they glomp Naruto for a big hug then wish the three graduates good luck in their finals and get them to promise a big dinner in celebration.

Naruto nods in agreement before patting both little girls on the head before walking through the gates and heading to the academy building closely followed by both Maya and Hinata.

* * *

As the three enter to classroom the entire class looks up think it might be their sensi and hoping to get this exam over with. Ino Yakamana a Blonde hair girl wearing a purple shirt and black shorts walks down and hug down Maya and Hinata before dragging them up to the top area to talk and share the latest gossip while waiting for Iruka.

Naruto watches in amusement as the two are dragged away but shrugs before moving to talk to his only two guy freinds.

"Hey Shika you ready the exams slacker."

Shikamaru who has black hair in a pineapple style with a gray shirt and black pants lifts his head off the desk to look at Naruto. He yawns loudly then sighs out.

"Troublesome, I'd much rather be sleeping but my mom dragged me out of bed."

Naruto grins at him but before he can say anything about that he see his other friend munching from a bag of chips.

"Morning choji. How about you? Please tell me at least your are ready."

The friendly but plump buy sitting beside Shikamaru stops eating for a moment to answer his friend.

"Morning Naruto I believe so, but I'm not sure what they are going to ask. Although my dad says they have lowered the standards since his time."

Before Naruto can respond with some encouragement for his friend a voice calls out behind him.

"Hey dobe I want to fight you for this exam."

Naruto turns to the boy known as Sauske Uchiha with an emotionless mask and says as he brushes passed him.

"Sorry Sauske. Maybe next time."

The Uchiha's eyes widen for a second at seeing the ghostly image of his older brother standing behind his blonde rival. He shakes his head to get rid of the hallucination

but before he can comment two men enter the classroom. one with brown some what spiky hair and the other with neck length silver hair they both are wearing a chunnin flak jacket and the leaf village forehead protector. The man with brown hair then says cheerfully.

"Good morning class I'm hopeful that you are all ready for your final exams?

The whole class nods but only the civilian half responds.

Naruto looks at the written test in front of him in mild annoyance. he then glares at the silver haired teacher up front his right eye twitches as he forms a half ram seal and mutters.

"Kai."

As soon as he does this the Genjutsu on his test breaks to reveal the real thing. Naruto then quietly goes through through the test while think.

"Mizuki really doesn't think much of me. I know infants that can use stronger genjutsu then that thing.'

* * *

After the written exam Naruto meets up with freinds outside beside the old swing set in front of the academy for lunch. As they finish eating Naruto stretches his arms in the air as he falls back to laying on the soft grass below them and yawns. He turns his head to look at Hinata and smile softly before saying.

"Thanks Hina-chan it was really good just like always."

Hinata blushes and nods her head before replying.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun but Maya-chan helped make it as well this time."

Naruto quickly sits back up while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Sorry Maya-chan I didn't know that you helped but thank you as well."

Maya simply smirks at Naruto and lightly taps him on the head.

"It's fine Naruto-kun; I'm happy you liked it. So how well do you think you did on the written exam?"

At the mention of the written exam Naruto frowns.

"I think I did fine, but did any of you have to undo a genjutsu from your test?"

The others shake their heads no but look rather confused. Naruto nods then starts to explain.

"Alright well I guess that means Mizuki is trying to sabotage my exam."

The group looks surprised but Ino asks skeptically.

"Are you sure Naruto, I mean no offense but why would he even bother."

Naruto tilts his head in thought while the others remain quiet until Shikamaru sighs out and says.

"He might be hoping to fail him and use his desperation to be a ninja as a means to commit treason."

Shikamaru opens his eyes to see everyone's intrigued but confused looks so he breaths out another sigh.

"Troublesome, Naruto is the only orphan and clan less student in the class and I'm sure we have all noticed how the villagers besides a handful treat him; so anything illegal will be met with severe punishment with no one to defend him. Or Mizuki could just get rid of him as a loose end entirely with out any one asking any questions at all."

The group nods their head in a collective understanding while both Maya and Hinata look absolutely furious, Their thought process exactly the same.

'If that son of a bitch hurts even one one hair on my Naru-kun's head, not even death will save him!'

* * *

In a different part of the school Mizuki violently shivers and looks behind him quickly. Iruka looks up at his friend in concern and asks.

"Are you OK Mizuki? You look kinda pale."

Mizuki simply smiles before replying that he is fine. Iruka nods at this and continues to grade the graduates written exams.

* * *

Back with Naruto and his group, the three boys look a little fearful and start to back away slowly at the insane amount of killing intent that Maya and Hinata are unintentionally putting out. Even Ino looks a little worried for her health although she is well aware of why her two best freinds look ready to kill and dance with unholy glee on Mizuki's grave. It doesn't really make her feel any safer.

Soon after the two girls then finally notice the three frighten boys holding each other for dear life and one concerned looking girl. They both blush in embarrassment before standing up muttering how they should return to class as the bell is about to ring. The others nod their heads quickly and stand up as well and leave just as quickly.

But before Naruto can get far in following after them both Maya and Hinata each reach out and grab one of his hands, when he looks back behind him questioningly they both lean in and kiss a separate cheek. Both girls then mutter an embarrassed.

"Good luck Naru-kun."

Naruto grins a very rare bright smile and lightly peeks both girls on the cheek as well replying the same to them. The three of them then start to make their way inside to the classroom right behind their three other freinds. Neither of the three realize they never let go of each others hand as they walk in a comfortable silence.

As Ino looks behind her to tell the others to hurry up or they might be late she sees both girls holding Naruto's hand. She inwardly let's her old fan girl tendencies slip and squeals happily that her two freinds had hopefully finally made a move on the dense knucklehead.

Both Shikamaru and Choji notice in the corner of their eyes that Ino's body language has moderately changed but neither says anything. Shikamaru simply sighs while muttering.

"Troublesome blonde."

While Choji continues to eat from his ever present bag of chips stealing glances at their blonde friend every now and then.

* * *

As the six freinds enter the classroom and walk up the stairs to the back of the class a feral looking boy with brown unkempt hair and a gray hoodie steps in front of the Hinata, Maya and Naruto. The boy smirks with an arrogant grin then looks over at Hinata.

"Hey babe, want to go out to dinner tonight with a real alpha!"

Naruto snorts in derision causing the feral boy to look at him in anger, however before the boy can say anything or yell at him, he feels his shirt color being pulled and soon is tossed down the stair.

Most of the student in the room gasp except for few. One who watches the scene with jealously, one looks rather ashamed of his cousin's stupidity while three look on impassively and the other two grin wickedly while the last one just mutters.

"Troublesome blonde."

The three students then continue up the stairs uninterrupted and sit behind the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and wait for both their sensi's to start the second half of the final exam.

Naruto leans back in his chair then mutters softly.

"Annoying bastard."

Naruto then smirks when Iruka calls everyone outside for the next part of the exam. The next part of the exam is the target practice with five kunai and five shuriken into straw dummies. Everyone passed this part but the most notable being Sauske getting full points then taunting Naruto about beating that.

The blonde's responded by throwing all five kunai at the same time and a few moments later the five shuriken at an angle that caused then shuriken to tap off the kunai to hit ''heart' of the target while the shurikens trajectory changed for a head shot. As Naruto walks passed a shocked Sauske he says for only him to hear.

"You still cant test the limits of my abilities."

Sauske's eyes widen as he remembers one of the last things his big brother said to him.

* * *

*Flashback*

A child Sauske looks around at all of his dead family and clansmen then glares up at Itachi.

"Itachi why'd you do this?"

Itachi looks coldly and answers with out any emotion.

"To test the limit of my abilities."

*flashback end*

* * *

Sauske glares at the back of his blonde haired rival is silent anger.

As Naruto walks towards Maya and Hinata all the while he ignores the fan girls jeers of him cheating and Sauske being the best he thinks.

'Bloody disgraces will end up getting their teams killed if they actually make it. What the hell is Jiji thinking letting the ninja program drop so far it's a bloody disgrace.'

Once he reaches the two girls they smile and congratulate him. Naruto smiles brightly as he also congratulates his two most precious people.

After Ino makes her throws she walks over the their little group and jumps on a unsuspecting Choji's back to look at everyone and asks them.

"So you going to congratulate me as well."

Choji looks incredibly embarrassed and stutters out a good job. While he is kinda distracted Ino reaches in and grabs a chip from his bag much to everyone's shock. She then hops down and goes to sit under a shaded tree. before anyone in the group can react to this Mizuki calls for everyone's attention and starts to explain the rules to the next part of the exam.

"Aright so you all have done incredibly well so far. So the next part of this exam is that you will be fighting me in single combat for three minutes. to pass you will have to make it to at least the one and a half minute mark, the longer you last the the better your score. This is also taijutsu only."

As the names are called and the students are tested no one notices the two equally sadistic grins on two of the konoichi hopefuls faces directed at the silver haired sensi.

Hinata is called next and instantly goes on the attack, Mizuki is surprised but is able to dodge most of the jyuuken strikes. However he soon starts to slow from the attacks that did connect. But before Hinata could go in for the 'killing strike' Iruka called time and the match ended.

A few names later and Maya was then called on. Mizuki is put instantly on guard at the blood thirsty and dangerous glint in Maya's eyes. How ever it soon becomes to late and Maya is on him using only the basics of the Natsume goushin-ryu. Mizuki is still up after the three minute is called but his breathing is ragged.,

Iruka looks ready to say something but Maya beats him to the chase.

"I Only used the basics that I had started to learn when I was five if he is to weak to handle that he shouldn't have been made a chunnin."

* * *

With her back to both instructors Maya smirks then walks away.

Iruka sighs and tell Mizuki to rest while he takes over the rest of the fights. Once they reach Sauske Mizuki says he feels better and can take over the rest, Iruka nods and lets his fellow instructor take over.

Mizuki's fight with Sauske was a little more difficult what with Sauske taking out some of his frustrations of his rival on the silver haired the instructor. After Sauske hits the three minute mark; Naruto is called to start his exam Mizuki hides his grin but then looks confused at Naruto's stance but he shrugs it off and rushes the boy. He then calls out in surprise as he points at the hokage monument.

"Look someone is about to jump off of the monument!"

When everyone turns to look Mizuki gets Naruto into a headlock but before he can knock the boy out. Naruto slams his head into Mizuki gut causing the chunnin to gasp and trip over Naruto's leg pulling them both back on to the ground unfortunately for Mizuki, Naruto accidentally slams his elbow in to the mans jewels. Naruto quickly stands up but in his rush he once again accidentally steps on them. Naruto smiles sheepishly and continues to apologize over and over again.

Mizuki gasps for air that he just cant seem to get enough of then pukes out blood. Iruka sighs in exasperation but chalks in up to a very unfortunate training accident. He then helps his long time friend out of the ring and under a tree out of the way as the man starts heaving and once again pukes up blood and groans.

The test are then concluded with Ino and everyone heads back inside as Iruka walks over to Mizuki and pats him on the shoulder telling him to just sit back and rest while he finishes the exams. Mizuki for his part wants to protest but can no longer fight off the pain as he starts to pass out.

With that Iruka leaves his friend to rest while Mizuki begins to fall into unconsciousness realizing he needs a new plan.

* * *

Now I'm sure i'll be getting some questions about this chapter so I'll answer a few thing about this chapter for one no Naruto wasn't their during the Uchiha massacre he is channeling his inner Itachi since he was trained by him for a few years before and during the academy And it was mainly at first to get a reaction cause it amuses him. He then did it to piss Sauske off so he would take it out on who he was fighting which was Mizuki. The next I'll probably get hounded for is the ooc of some of the characters while I explained Hinata, Here's the thing about Ino cause I really wont be talking about it She became freinds with Hinata and Maya because Naruto was freinds with shikamaru and Choji now because Maya and Hinata are actually serious about their ninja carrier that in turn got Ino to take it seriously so no she isn't a fan girl. the last thing is yes the three know about the thirds law in the most basic sense cause Hiruzen told Naruto about how he made a law to help and that as well as his father identity he will tell Naruto about why this law way made after he graduates.

So that the main three question I think people will have if theirs any more i'll answer them in the next chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

So chapter three is out I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'm hoping that this story starts to get a little more popular so until then enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3:

As the students re-enter the classroom and sit down, Iruka looks at the class with pride before announcing the beginning of the last part of the exam. This is the most important part of the exam the use of the three academy jutsu.

Naruto watches as all his freinds go down in front of the class and perform all three jutsu, some are barely passable while others perform flawlessly but all of them receive a forehead protector.

When both Hinata and Maya are called up and pass Naruto congratulates them and although he hesitates for a moment once again kisses each girl on the cheek. Much to the girls delight and a handful of peoples jealousy.

As the Uchiha is called up Naruto is starting to get impatient. He leans into both Maya and Hinata then asks if they are ready, which both girls nod at him and smile just as his name is called.

The blonde ninja in training then with out a hand seal uses the kawimari to replace himself with a stool that is in front of the class, much to Iruka's surprise but nods in approval. While internally he is over the moon.

'He just used a seal-less replacement. Impressive.' Iruka then responds.

"Well done Naruto now can you do the bushin as well as the henge for us."

Naruto nods his head, then raises his hand in the half ram seal and concentrates for a few moments till three puffs of smoke happen and standing in front of the class are four Naruto's. Iruka nods in approval and silently waits for Naruto to do a henge praying to Kami nothing happen. Once again Naruto concentrates for a moment and another plume of smoke covers both him and his clones as the smoke starts to clear standing in front of the class is two blonde naked females holding each other, with smoke still covering the important parts, they look at the class innocently and ask.

"Can you big strong ninja's help us find our clothes?"

The effect is almost instant as every male besides two, both more out of fear then anything as well as a few females pass out from blood loss. The remaining girls look very unamused but before they can rush him with unholy vengeance another voice gets their attention and stepping out of the rest of the smoke is another Sauske while smiles warmly at them and holds out a rose.

"For you my beautiful flower."

Once again the effect is instant as besides three every girl screams and faints.

Naruto watches this and shakes his head in disappointment before he drops the henge and mutters.

"To damn easy."

Maya and Hinata then stand up and all three spread out much to the only other three students that are still awake.

A single minute later everyone begins to stir back into consciousness and Iruka leaps to his feet. He looks behind him to see Hinata sitting on top of his desk her coat is unzipped, rolling a single red rose between her fingers as she leans back on her hands while softly kicking her feet. He then notices both Maya and Naruto also on his desk sitting cross legged while playing cat's cradle. He then takes notice that Maya also has a red rose tucked in her hair, over her right ear. Iruka then takes a calming breath before he uses his big head jutsu and yells.

"Damn it Naruto take this seriously!"

Naruto looks at his teacher and friend impassively and simply responds.

"I did take this serious, simply look at the classes necks and then to your own. Sensi."

Iruka looks started by Naruto's tone of voice but does as he has been asked. What he sees is truly an alarming sight. On every students neck is a big red line. The older ninja gulps before turning back towards the blonde troublemaker with his mouth hanging open as Naruto once again starts to talk.

"In just a single minute me and my team 'killed' you all with no damage or harm to us or the 'clients'."

Naruto then points to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji who all wave a little embarrassed; while Shikamaru mutters 'Troublesome'.

The class is still confused at what exactly is going on till the pink haired banshee Sakura Haruno screeches out.

"Naruto-baka what the hell did you do to Sauske-kun?!"

Naruto simply ignores the annoying fan girl as well as the pathetic blood lust coming from all the other fan girls. He then spikes his own killing intent shutting the fan girls up.

Sauske for his part glares at Naruto and swears vengeance for making him look like a fool in front of Maya.

Iruka remains stunned silent for a couple more moments before he rubs his head sheepishly then coughs into his hand.

"Very well done Naruto I'm impressed."

he then hands the blonde a forehead protector and softly asks him.

"So are we going to go for ramen to celebrate my treat."

Naruto grins and nods his head quickly before grabbing both Maya and Hinata's hand, and drags them excitedly back to their desks in the back of the room much to both girls amusement.

Once all three sit down both girls then lean into Naruto and kiss his cheek and congratulate him for getting one step closer to his dream. Iruka soon gets the attention of the class that looks absolutely murderous towards the blonde and his two freinds. He congratulates them before saying.

"We may not be student and teacher any more but for now on we are comrades of the leaf. Brothers and sisters in arms. So may the will of fire burn bright in you all."

Most of the class cheers but just before the students can start running out of the classroom Iruka calls out.

"Remember in two days be here at nine in the morning for your team assignments."

With that the new gennin leave. As the six survivors are leaving the academy gates Mizuki calls over Naruto who in turn tells his freinds that he will catch up. As the boy walks up to his old academy teacher he asks in confusion.

"Yes Mizuki what do you need?"

Mizuki smiles falsely at him before saying in a kind and warm tone.

"I had heard you passed and wanted to congratulate you."

Naruto raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Uh huh..Well thanks I guess is that all?"

Mizuki's smile falters for a moment at being dismissed so casually but quickly recovers.

"No Naruto I was told to offer you a chance to take a small test if you pass it can be used as extra credit to become a chunnin a little sooner."

Naruto looks skeptical but agrees none the less. Mizuki then explains what he has to do and to not tell anyone. Naruto nods then runs off to meet with his freinds at Ichiraku's.

* * *

The six freinds plus Iruka are enjoying their dinner and trying to get Iruka to divulge any information he has about the team assignments but he constantly rebuffs them till they simply drop it. All of them agreeing anyone besides the Uchiha and his annoying fan girls would be fine. This causes Iruka to sweat drop at the fact that, that only really leaves them plus Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

After dinner everyone goes their separate ways with Hinata and Maya kissing Naruto's cheek and wishing him a good night before heading to the Hyuga compound to pick up Aya. Naruto actually blushes when he sees the toothy grin from Teuchi and the soft smile from Ayame, but he waves good bye to the others Before heading to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto stealthily passes the hokage's secretary and enters his office to see the 3rd hokage lounging in his chair reading a very familiar orange book giggling perversely. Naruto coughs getting the old man attention who quickly hides the book in his desk, then looks up to see Naruto grinning like the cat ate the canary.

"Hey jiji anyone know that your shelving your responsibilities to that that book."

The hokage starts sweating nervously but quickly composes himself.

"Now Naruto-kun let's not be hasty and do something we both will regret. I'm sue we can work something out."

Naruto's eyes shine with evil glee and mischief and his grin grows bigger for a few seconds before it all melts away and he kneels.

"Hokage-sama I believe we have a traitor in out midst by the name Mizuki. He has asked me to steal the forbidden scroll as an extra credit exam."

The hokage's eyes soon after take on a hardness from years of war and bloodshed as he replies.

"I see, do you have proof of this gennin Uzumaki."

Naruto shakes his head in the negative but quickly responds.

"No, hokage-sama which is why I request to take the forbidden scroll with Inu and Neko watching from the shadows."

Hiruzen lights his pipe as he considers the request. The aged hokage then blows out a puff of smoke before responding.

"Very well but if you are wrong Uzumaki you will be held back in the academy for another year. Is this acceptable."

Naruto bows his head and responds in the affirmative. The hokage moves over to a wall and adding his blood reveals the forbidden scroll. He hands it to Naruto and says.

"You will be given a ten minute head start before I call this in so as to not draw any suspicion."

Naruto nods before vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving behind a metal pole from a near by cloths line.

* * *

Eventually Naruto enters a clearing, he looks around and not seeing anyone ends up getting bored and looks through the scroll. He soon sees a move that he has seen Itachi use used called 'bushin Daibakuha.' The theory behind the move is relatively simple have a shadow clones destabilize his chakra and depending on how much chakra is has could be from a fire cracker to total annihilation.

The only other two jutsu he could figure before he felt two chakra signatures coming fast were 'Futon: Air bullet' and 'Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho'.

As the first signature arrives and Naruto mentally face palms.

'Shit Iruka-sensi why the hell did you come here.'

Iruka glares at him but before he can say anything Mizuki lands on a nearby tree branch and yells.

"Naruto be careful Iruka is a traitor, he wants the scroll for himself."

However Naruto's attention is soon diverted to one more chakra and his eyes widen. Mizuki who i slowly getting angry and losing his Patience at being ignored sees this and looks where Naruto is and sees Maya Natsume run into the clearing anger burning in her eyes and Mizuki grins as a new plans comes to mind, he then shouts out.

"Naruto have you ever wondered why your hated by this entire village?"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at this chance to get some answers as does Maya's but Iruka's eyes widen in fear as he yells.

"Don't do it Mizuki it's forbidden!"

Mizuki grins insanely as he says.

"It's because the fourth couldn't beat the kyuubi so he did the next best thing he sealed it into a infant... You are are the kyuubi in human form..Demon."

Naruto looks shocked as he drops the scroll, his eyes widen in realization, but before anything else can happen Maya moves quickly in front of him and kisses him on the lips hard as she then whispers is his ear.

"He's lying and even if you have the kyuubi sealed inside you, you aren't it you are Uzumaki Naruto the man that I love with all my heart."

Naruto's eyes snap out of their daze to look into Maya's eyes as he reaches out to cup her cheek and smiles just as Maya does. Mizuki growls at the interfering girl and pulls out one of his fuma shuriken.

"Fine, you both can together. I'll probably be honored as a hero, after all the civilian council had payed all the academy teachers to stunt you education, your weak and after the celebration of your death I'll take the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru-sama!"

All the observers eyes widen at that piece of information, but in the blink of an eye Mizuki hurls both shuriken at the two new gennin. Iruka tries to reach them but quickly realizes he wont make it in time.

Naruto glares at the incoming shuriken and wraps his arms around Maya, just as the shuriken are about to pierces her two chains wrap around the weapons. No one says anything but Naruto lift a hand and points his palm at Mizuki who looks frozen in terror as Naruto softly utter a single word.

"Die."

Faster then a normal eye can see a black and gold chain pierces Mizuki's heart. It then comes out the other side only to move up and wrap around his neck and crushes it. Both Naruto and Maya watch impassively as Mizuki's body falls out of the tree he had been standing in and slams in the the ground.

Iruka watches with a touch of sadness as his friend dies but he knows deep down that as a traitor he would have been executed anyways. This thought though still doesn't make it any easier for him.

Maya soon forgets about the traitor and slaps her blonde boyfriend before kissing every part of his face saying in between kisses.

"Never. Do. That. Again. Baka."

Naruto simply brushes his hand through her hair as he comforts her. Soon after the two anbu Inu and Neko appear and are about to congratulate Naruto on the job well done, but then bow as the third hokage silently lands on the soft ground. He looks over at the body and growls out.

"Take the body to the medical examiner. I want to know if my bastard student did anything to this little shit."

Another anbu in a horse mask appears before taking the body and vanishing in a shunshin. The hokage walks over to Naruto and Maya looking fairly pleased.

"Very well done you both. Maya-chan for helping get Naruto-kun's head back together after hearing something life altering, and Naruto-kun for removing a traitor and danger to the safety of Konoha, as well as acquiring the information that I have been waiting for."

Both kids look confused and Naruto then decides to ask.

"What do you mean ?"

Naruto changes what he is about to say thanks to Maya's elbow digging in to his side painfully. This causes the hokage to chuckle as he says to Inu.

"Call for a shinobi council meeting. How ever make sure that it leaks to the civilian council."

Inu nods without word and disappears as well. The Hokage then turns to look at Iruka.

"Thank you for your assistance I believe we can handle it from here."

Iruka nods and but before he walks away he says.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama I was more in the way then anything, and I just might have led Mizuki to Naruto in the first place."

The hokage nods but then gives Iruka a grandfatherly smile.

"That very well may have happened but you also led Maya-chan here and i fear what would have happened had she not pulled Naruto-kun out of his daze."

Iruka nods and leaves the clearing feeling a little better about what had happened.

The hokage then grabs the two gennin's shoulders softy.

"Well lets go I think you both have had enough excitement for one evening don't you think, and I believe it's time for bed. Also Congratulations Naruto-kun on placing third of your class, I'll see you tomorrow morning so we can have a long awaited talk."

Naruto can only nod as all three of them disappear in a swirl of leaves created by the shunshin.

* * *

 _Well tell me what your all thought I honestly liked my graduation idea it kinda amused me and in a few chapters it will explain why Maya and Naruto aren't bothered by killing or seeing death. Also next chapter is to be a very interesting chapter in what Sarutobi means by waiting for certain information. Also for now on at the bottom will be new jutsu names._

 _Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō -_  
Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death


	4. Chapter 4

Alright new chapter sorry took longer then I thought computer shut down on me and lost like 2/3 of the chapter then power got knocked out and just came back up. So hope you enjoy this chapter their will be a few thing that have been left open and might confuse you they will be explained in the next few chapters.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Upon Maya's request Sarutobi drops both Naruto and herself off at the Natsume clan home. Where the two quietly enter the home and Maya then takes Naruto's hand s silently leads him up too her bedroom. The girls walks over to bed and then sits down while patting the spot right beside her in a silent invitation for the boy the join her as well.

Both teens blush lightly as Naruto sits down. The blonde having not once since Sarutobi dropped them off taken his eyes of the floor, his blonde hair covering his eyes to hide the shame and fear of rejection.

Maya sighs softly before she cups his cheeks in both her hands. She brushes the whiskers marks gently as she raises his head for her eyes to look in to hers. She then leans in and captures his lips with her own. This takes Naruto by surprise and takes him a moment of hesitation to reciprocate the gentle kiss.

After the need for air starts to become to great the two break the kiss and press their foreheads together. Maya continues to rub his cheek and whispers.

"You aren't a demon or a monster Naru-kun and the village is full of morons and bastards to even think that you could even be one. But you know what?,,, It's their loss and mine and Hinata's gain."

Maya then smirks as she lightly pecks the ever silent Naruto's lips again as she continues.

"After all now we get a sexy and powerful fox to play and cuddle with all to our self."

Naruto snorts in mild amusement at this but wraps his arms around Maya's waist. He then pulls the girl closer till she is pressed firmly in to his chest as he breaths in the scent of her hair. He then whispers a very soft.

"Thank you Maya-chan..for everything."

He then kisses her with as much love as he can muster, which Maya happily begins to reciprocate with an equal amount of both love and passion. The two fall back on to the girls soft bed with Maya laying on his chest never once breaking the kiss.

Maya soon after breaks to kiss to sit up and pulls off her shirt, She then helps Naruto to do the same. As they fall back on the bed once more Naruto begins to kiss and suck down the silver haired girls neck. When the blonde reaches her bra covered breasts Maya breath hitches and she brings his face back up for a fiery kiss. Her tongue rubs at his bottom lip and demands entrance which Naruto greedily accepts.

The two moan together as the their tongues begin to lightly fight for dominance over the other. Naruto loses as Maya starts to explore and memorize the inside of his mouth.

Naruto's hands then starts to side down her soft back, sending pleasant electricity down Maya's spin as she shudders with pleasure. Naruto hesitates just before he reaches Maya firm little ass, but as they break the kiss Maya sees the hesitation in his eyes and helps guide his hands down the rest of the way before she goes back to kissing him in fervor.

Maya then moans loudly in to his mouth as Naruto softly squeezes her butt.

Naruto smirks and takes advantage of her moan to slide his tongue into her own mouth to do his own exploring. He flips them over so he is hovering over the girl looking down at her with lust clouded blue eyes. He then notices Maya starts to shake a bit and he asks softy as he rubs her cheek like she did for him.

"What's wrong Maya-chan?"

Maya looks in to one of the love's of her life eyes and sees the deep concern for her and softly smiles then leans her head in to his soft touch and she replies.

"Naruto, I think we need to stop. I love you with all my heart but if we keep going I know we wont be able to stop and I don't think I'm ready yet, and it's not fair to Hinata."

Naruto looks at her questioningly as Maya kisses the inside of his wrist as she explains.

"I promised that our first time would be with all three of us together. But mainly we don't have any privacy seals in this room and I don't want to wake up Aya-chan and have to explain what we where doing"

Naruto's jaw drops as the girl giggles at his look.

"Come on Naru-kun you know she loves you she said it before I did."

Naruto nods at this as he remembers that night. He then looks in to Maya's eyes to see the sincerity of her words but also the hints of fear and reminiscent of lust in those beautiful blue eyes. He then hugs her tightly before kissing her forehead and whispers.

"I understand Maya-chan I wont force you you to do anything that you aren't ready for, and your right we shouldn't risk waking Aya-chan."

Maya nods in his chest and softly thanks him for being so understanding Before saying.

"After you talk with the Hokage will you come back here? After all we need to tell Hinata about what happened tonight."

Naruto Stiffens at this but as Maya feels as his arms tightens a fraction, she turns her head and kisses his heart, then moves one of his hands to cup one of her breasts, while keeping her hand on top of his. She has to stifle back another moan at his soft and wonderful touch. Maya then says softly.

"Can you feel my heart Naru-kun? Because it only beats this fast for you, just like Hinata-chan's so don't worry I promise she will probably say. 'You are our beautiful and protective fox.' So sleep with me tonight and just like you have been a constant comfort us both. We will protect you."

Maya then squirms out of his hold to kiss his stomach as she whispers so softly that Naruto can barely hear it.

"Thank you, Kyuubi no kitsune. For protecting him when me or Hinata couldn't."

Naruto then brings her back up with her back touching his stomach and tightens his embrace on the girl.

Maya then starts to feel a wetness on her shoulder as Naruto speaks in to her back a muffled.

"Thank you Maya-chan..I love you too."

The two then close their eyes as sleep takes them for the night. Unknown to anyone in a dark pit behind bars a large single red eye opens with interest sparked in the pool of scarlet and a soft chuckle is reverberates the walls of it's prison.

* * *

Earlier that evening after Sarutobi had dropped now two young adults off, He went right to the council chambers. Where the clan heads were already waiting patiently for the arrival of their leader. Sarutobi sits down and begins the meeting immediately.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice and so late at night, but I believe it is better to do this sooner rather then later."

The clan heads all nod and it is Hiashi Hyuuga who stands up and asks.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sure I speak for the shinobi council when I ask why exactly have you summoned us so late."

Sarutobi hides a small shit eating grin and cackles madly inwardly as he begins.

"earlier tonight Uzumaki Naruto came to me with a report that mizuki had approached to him with false information in hopes of getting the young man to steal the forbidden scroll."

The entire chamber is silent at this information, so Sarutobi continues with the briefing.

"I gave him the scroll and per his request had both Inu and Neko follow him."

The council nods in agreement at what the young Uzumaki had requested and Nara Shikaku Grumbles.

"Troublesome, What's the status of the traitor Mizuki?"

Sarutobi shakes his head and solemnly replies.

"Ex-chunnin Mizuki is now deceased. Gennin Uzumaki gave him a swift and painful execution in defense of himself and gennin Natsume Maya."

The entire shinobi council beside Hiashi's eyes widen and Yakamana Inoichi asks in surprise.

"How was he killed by a not even a day old Gennin?"

Sarutobi chuckles darkly at this.

"Gennin Uzumaki Had awakened the 'chain release kekkai on his eighth birthday. I labeled it a top secret of the highest degree, that only I and a very select few even knew."

Shiba Arburane then looks at Hiashi and says stoically.

"You seem surprised at this information Hyuuga-sama."

Hiashi absently rubs his left shoulder where his arm use to be and says with only a hint of loathing of what had happened the night he learned about it.

"I have known for going on four and a half years now."

Before an argument can break out about this situation Akamichi Choza speaks up quietly.

"I don't mean to break up what might be a very heated argument. But I think we are forgetting a very big issue that this might have."

The others look at the plump clan head with slight confusion till Shikaku mutters.

"Troublesome, does anyone remember who last had the chain release?"

The entire room goes ghostly pale as a red headed demon carving up her enemies. While others are being hung around the neck in the air by chains surrounding her come to all their minds. Inoichi then whispers in mild fear.

"The civilians have been treating the red death's child like a diseased vermin since almost day one and we haven't done anything to stop it."

Hiashi actually smirks as he rubs his chin as he muses.

"Yes, it is safe to say that most of us are fucked when we finally die. How ever knowing that woman it wont matter if we are in heaven or hell she will find us." He then silently thinks to himself. 'I can only hope that she and my wife will show me some mercy if I spoil our grand kids rotten enough for all of us.'

Sarutobi nods in grim realization that himself and all his citizens are fucked in the after life. his voice then turns deadly serious as he says.

"That is why we will be informing the civilians that should they attack any shinobi of Konoha they will be executed on the spot..There wont be a trail."

The council all nod in a unanimous agreement and then Sarutobi's voice turns cheerful as he smiles.

"Now since we are here anyways let us discuss the new team placements."

Just then the doors bang open and six others walk in, the lead person is a pink haired female. None but two of the shinobi notice the Hokage's hidden grin, as he asks questioningly.

"Pray tell why is the _civilian_ council barging in on a _shinobi_ meeting?"

One of the civilians puffs out his bloated chest and says arrogantly.

"We have as much say as the rest of you."

Only Hiashi and Shikaku hear the 'strike one' that the Hokage mutters as he says.

"I see well have a seat , we where just about to discuss the team placements for the new gennin."

The Nara, Yakamana, and Akamichi clan heads then stand up.

"We request out children Nara Shikamaru, Yakamana Ino, and Akamichi Choji be placed on the same team."

The Hokage nods as he had assumed they would make this request and approves it. He then looks up and says.

"Very well, my son was hopeful of this team set up and I will put him in charge as team ten."

Another of the civilians then stands up and rudely interrupts.

"We demand that Kakashi Hakate train Uchiha-sama."

Both Hiashi and Shikaku once again hear their Hokage chuckle darkly as he mutters 'strike two.' The rest of the shinobi council now wonders why the Hokage hasn't said anything yet but continues to smile politely at the idiots.

Sarutobi looks at the fat civilian and saying aloofly.

"I'll take it under consideration, but since jounnin Hakate did expressed mild interest in training the Uchiha he will be put in charge of team seven which as is tradition the Konuichi and rookie of the year as well as the dead last.

The civilians nod at this in approval. Sarutobi then leafs through the new candidates.

"Now one of the new jounnin's a kuranai yuhi has requested a tracker team. However I'm more inclined to give her two trackers. Inuzaka Kiba and Arubrane Shino, with a heavy hitter for frontal support. Choza if I'm not mistaken I believe you have a niece. Um, uh ah there we are Isuzu Emi?"

Choza nods in acceptance and hopes that this jounnin can break the girl from being a bloody cannon fodder fan girl. Sarutobi nods then pulls out the last three. He grins madly inside as these four names.

"Now the last three have been requested by a newly minted jounnin. Mitarashi Anko who has requested as a heavy assault and interrogation team. Hyuuga Hinata, Natsumi Maya, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The hokage then leans back and counts backwards from there as his grin gets bigger and bigger. Sure enough at one the civilian council erupts in outrage and starts shouting that they haven't approved of the snake whores promotion and the demon should be executed. They never finish the rant as once the word demon leaves the one civilians mouth drops backwards dead instantly, a kunai lodge in his throat. The hokage lights his pipe then snaps his fingers, in the silence of the chamber the sound echos.

Twelve anbu then appear instantly. two blocking the only exit, one behind each civilian council member. But it is the four that that are standing behind the hokage that has everyone attention. Until today they had only been an urban myth, the four celestial beasts of the spiral. The hokage then grins grimly and says out loud for everyone to hear.

"And that's strike three."

The pink haired civilian then screeches.

"Anbu arrest Hiruzen Sarutobi for the murder of an honored council member!"

None of the anbu move an inch and Hiruzen takes a drag of his pipe before saying.

"Anbu how do you serve?"

As one all the anbu answer together as soldiers in arms.

"The Hokage of Konohagakure no sato!"

Sarutobi nods then asks calmly.

"And who is the Hokage?"

Once again all the anbu and even the shinobi council this time answers as one.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage!"

Once again Sarutobi nods in respect to his loyal shinobi, then stands up.

"Now since you bloody morons are incredibly incompetent let me spell it out for you the civilian council is now terminated. You will have a single representative of _my_ choosing that will be involved in only _civilian_ matters. Now I want the names of who removed the Uzumaki clan from the curriculum of the academy, if no one come clean I'll have you all tortured for that information then execute you all for high treason."

At the mention of the Uzumaki clan being removed from the school curriculum every shinobi clan head snaps to look at the civilians with death in their eyes.

Once again the pink haired civilian stands but is immediately pushed forcefully back down in to her chair. she then screeches at the top of her voice.

"You can't do this! Where are the honorable elders? They have to have a say!"

Sarutobi then starts to chuckle loudly.

"Danzo shimura was executed for treason for attempting to steal the sharingan's of the deceased Uchiha's after the massacre by Seiryu here."

Sarutobi then points to the anbu with a azure dragon mask and azure hiori. The entire councils eyes widen at this revelation. They all now understand why they haven't seen the old mummy war hawk in the council meetings for the last two and a half years.

"By the way that is to remain an S-class secret understood! Now for my two stupid teammates they are at this moment in a maximum security prison with their chakra networks destroyed waiting for their final sentencing."

When none of them say anything Hiruzen takes another drag of his pipe.

"Very well, anbu take them all to Ibiki and Anko let them know I want the names on my desk first thing."

The anbu then bow before they knock out the civilian council and they then take them away. The shinobi side watches this whole thing happen in shock. Hiruzen then stands and gets the remaining councils attention.

"Well it's late and I believe everything is set so...I'm retiring and naming Senju Tsunade as my replacement."

Sarutobi then looks to his four beasts and smiles evilly.

"Now which one of you wants to hold the fort when I hunt her down?"

The room can feel the four pale before an insane amount of intensity and killing intent shots off them, as they turn to face each other. The entire council jaws drop as they watch the four play the most intense game a rock-paper-scissors they have ever seen. Everyone quietly watches in amusement after they get over the shock. The black turtle looking one then hods up a pair of scissors as the other three hold up rocks. He then starts shedding anime tears from his mask.

Sarutobi coughs and says with sympathy for the black turtle.

"Yes well good luck Genbu. The rest of you prepare for at least a month journey. We begin our search tomorrow evening!"

The other three beasts nod then pat their comrade on the shoulder before disappearing in the shadows.

Sarutobi Then dismisses the council and heads home to get good night sleep for the first time in a very long time. He already feels lighter then he has in years that he actually starts laughing insanely and yelling.

"I'm free, I can do whatever I want. No more godforsaken paperwork HAHAHA!"

* * *

And there you have it new installation and yes the elders are dead. I have never liked them to begin with so I decided to take them out earlier. Now I wonder if you anyone can guess what clans each of the 4 beasts are from so answer in a pm or a review. Also one of the 4 is a Naruto character but he wont be revealed till the third round of the chunnin exams


	5. Chapter 5

Like I promised the fifth chapter is now out let me know what you think. Also there is a some what emotional scene in the middle of the chapter. so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The next morning Naruto wakes to the smell of fresh jasmine and a comfortable warmth laying on his chest. As he opens his eyes and looks down to see the beautiful silver hair of Maya. He smiles down at her as he feels the girl stir in to wakefulness and watches as her eyes flutter open to reveal her ocean blue eyes.

Maya looks up and smiles up at him then stretches out her entire and kisses Naruto on the lips. She then whispers a soft.

"Good morning Naru-kun."

Naruto combs his hand through her hair eliciting a soft moan from the girl. Naruto chuckles but before Maya can retaliate, they hear a soft knock on her door as Hinata peeks in she smiles at the two as she walks in and shuts the door then locks it. Hinata soon glides over to the bed and leans down to capture Maya's lips with her own in a searing kiss which causes Naruto's eyes to widen and a small amount of blood trickles down his nose when he sees the hint of their tongues clashing together from the two girls.

Both girls break the kiss then giggle at Naruto's dumbfound look. Hinata then brings him back in to reality with his own kiss, during the kiss Naruto catches the hint of her cleavage and a little more blood starts trickling from his nose. Hinata then slaps him across the cheek much to his shock.

As he hold his cheek he looks up in confusion as Hinata huffs in annoyance then glares coldly.

"That was for being a reckless, and worrying me sick all night. Idiot."

Naruto nods dumbly but looks over at the alarm clock and sighs, He then turns to kiss Maya eliciting a small moan from her and gets out of bed. Naruto then kisses Hinata while giving her ass a squeeze causing the girl to moan in to the kiss which causes both Maya and Naruto to smirk as he takes advantage of this and his tongue enters her mouth inviting hers to play for a moment. Hinata's complies as she tangles her fingers in to his blonde hair.

Naruto soon breaks the kiss and untangles Hinata's fingers from his hair then lightly peek her lip before he turns an leaves the room much to Hinata's utter annoyance and Maya's amusement.

"He has to go see Hokage-sama for their long awaited talk."

Hinata nods absently but still a little miffed to be left wanting more. She huffs again in annoyance then sits on the bed beside Maya who still has the blanket wrapped around her legs.

Maya pats her shoulder then in a teasing voice says.

"By the way pretty bold of you Hina-chan, I often wonder where the shy and quiet girl has gone. But I diffidently felt his reaction to that kiss you gave me."

Maya then lick her lips to get the rest of the lingering taste of the two kiss.

This causes Hinata to blush crimson for an instant but then smirks as she pushes Maya gently and gets a feel of her breast. She then winks at her silver haired girlfriend as she dodges Maya's swipe.

"Come on Maya-chan I made some breakfast. So we best get to it and have some before Aya-chan and Hanabi-chan eat it all."

Maya looks a little shocked that Hinata of all people just cupped a feel but then gives a sinister smirk.

"Oh, I will get you back for that Hina-chan."

Hinata who is just opening the door blows her a kiss then waves as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Naruto enters the Hokage's office through the window not wanting to deal with the bitch secretary today. As he enters he sits on the window sill and raises an eyebrow at the old man reading on the couch the odd pervert giggle coming from him, while an Anbu wearing a black turtle mask is writing at his desk.

"Hokage-jiji who's your friend? I don't think he has ever chased me across the village for something I never did, and why is he doing your job?"

Sarutobi chuckles and smiles at the blonde who is sitting at the window so casually. He then sees the ghostly image of both his father and mother doing the exact same thing behind him.

"Hello Naruto-kun this is Genbu the black turtle of the celestial beasts."

Genbu looks up as his name is said then looks behind him to see the blonde Uzumaki and bows his head.

"Uzumaki-sama it's an honor to finally meet you in person, I'm sorry me and my brothers where unable to help you in the early years. But we where tasked by Hokage-sama to find out anything regarding Orochimaru, we also took on the responsibility to keep your identity of being the last Uzumaki as just that a false rumor. Then by order of Kushina-sama to locate any remaining Uzumaki's."

Naruto looks at Genbu with confusion and stars in his eyes at the thought of their being some remaining family out there. He then rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Um ya nice to meet you as well but what's with the -sama stuff."

Genbu stands up and walks over to Naruto, he leans down and puts both hands on his shoulders.

"The celestial beast where a gift from Uzushiogakure. We are unlike the regular anbu force in the fact we take an apprentice that will take over our mask. We are taught from beginning to end although we are loyal to the Hokage and Konoha, but with out question our main loyalty is still to Uzushiogakure. Every Hokage is made aware of all this in private after the ceremony from the previous Hokage. Our existence is a myth."

Naruto nods then asks in a serious tone of voice.

"Did you find anything about if there is any remaining Uzumaki."

Genbu then nods and bows once again.

"Hai, we found three of the last remaining old clans from Uzushiogakure in the hands of Orochimaru. and we have plans to bring them to us. From what we gathered their are rumors that Zabuza may have another of the five clans of Uzushiogakure."

Naruto hand balls into a fist at the thought of people from his ancestral home in the hands of the fucken snake bitch. He slowly calms himself down and nods to Genbu as he disappears in the shadows.

Sarutobi then sits in his desk chair as Naruto hops off the window and makes his way to the chair across for him. As Sarutobi activates an Uzumaki original seal that silences everything out side the bubble and fry's all listening seal in the office.

"So Naruto-kun I believe I had promised you a full dis-closer."

Naruto nods and sits there quietly waiting for Sarutobi to continue with his full dis-closer. Sarutobi sighs tiredly before he begins.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun I never realized that the civilians would take it this far and would come to this. I had planned on telling you either as soon as you made chunnin or when you turned sixteen. Then the idiots of this village never saw you as the hero you should have been seen as. But you most promise me that what I tell you will never leave this room."

Naruto nods but inwardly scoff at that, as he knows that both Maya and Hinata would castrate him if he kept this information from them. He then wait patiently for the Hokage to gather his thoughts.

"Now as I have already told you, your parents loved you with all their hearts. But you have to understand when you where born their where a few complications. You see your mother was the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi before you and when a female jinchuuriki is pregnant , during the birth the seal weakens considerably."

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction at this information but his cold and emotionless mask remain firm.

"Now we aren't sure what exactly happened as everyone that was there that night is dead, but we do know that some how the kyuubi had gotten free and attacked the village. Naruto you have to understand for some reason only an Uzumaki can hold the kyuubi and with the seal that was used it had to be an infant."

Once again Naruto calmly nods his head but continues to be silent as he tries to process everything that is being said.

"The point is your father was an amazing man but you just can't kill a bijuu, so he did the next best thing to save the village he sealed to fox in to you his only son, who he believed with out a shadow of a doubt would master it's power."

At the mention of his father being the one to seal the fox in to him his eyes narrow, and he balls his hand in to a fist. As nine chains emerge from different parts of his body, Naruto quickly realizes what is happening and reigns in his emotions.

The Hokage walks around his desk and embraces the boy he considers almost like a grandson. While he continually apologizes for all his mistakes concerning him and allowing what has been happening to an innocent child.

Naruto tries to hold his emotions in and does a decent job of it. Soon enough Sarutobi steps back and walks over to the portraits of the Hokage's on the wall. The old man cuts in to his palm and wipes the blood on to the frame. Naruto took rather confused but also mild intrigued by what he is seeing. as seals glow for a second around the frame then disappear.

"What you just saw here Naruto-kun is another Hokage secret, each frame is a a small safe that you need that persons blood to open, but here's the catch it needs to have _life_ to activate the seal."

Sarutobi then pulls out a small box with a gold Uzumaki swirl on the top. The old Hokage then puts it on his desk in front of Naruto.

"In this box contains your mother personal weapon that she had used through out her entire career as a shinobi of Konoha. Although she only used them in a small number her fights as she claimed they made her fights against small fry 'rather boring.' all you need to do is the same that I did for my portrait to open it."

That peeked the boy's interest and he pulled out a kunai and cut his finger and used the blood to trace the swirl. Naruto then opened the boxes lid to reveal a letter laying on top of a pair of black and silver combat gloves, with four metal spikes on the knuckles and sharp looking claws. He then picks up a glove and turns it around in his hand to get the feel for weight. It is during one of the rotations he notices the very complex and intricate seal on the palm His child like curiosity itches in back to the front of his mind but he pushes it away for now. He then puts the glove down to pick up the letter in hopes that it might explain something about the gloves and the seal.

* * *

 _Dear: Naruto-kun_

 _If you are reading this then Minato must have failed in holding the kyuubi. I had written this during my seventh month of pregnancy and given the old monkey._

 _'Ha cant hit me with you bloody staff now -tattabane.'_

 _Sorry anyways as I was saying I gave this letter and my gloves to the old monkey to hold just in case. But hopefully I can retrieve them when you become a gennin so I can give them to you myself._

 _All the metal is chakra metal of the highest caliber and hopefully the old monkey gave you the scrolls to the 'Uzushio no dansu' or his ass is considered haunted because both the gloves and the Uzumaki treasure hidden in the seals work in junction with each other and are less effective without the other. Now this seal is very special cause not only do you need almost no chakra to activate it, it can appear and disappear in an instant from either glove. Now that is all I will say about the glove if you want more information simply find a secluded place away from prying eyes and activate the seal._

 _So now here's the most difficult part, Naruto I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to see your first steps, your first word, or see you eat your first bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. Kiss your forehead and hug you tightly after a bad dream or when your sad. I even wish I could be there to threaten your first girlfriend to not break your heart, or embarrass you in front of all your freinds like only a mother can. I wanted to be there To cry at your wedding, and spoil my grand kids rotten. But always know that I am proud of you my little maelstrom light of my life.'_

* * *

Naruto's hands and body start shaking in silent sobs as he finishes his mom's letter. He stands up and rubs his eyes on his sleeve, then puts on his mother gloves and bows to the hokage before saying.

"Thank you Jiji for this but I think I need to be alone right now."

Sarutobi nods in understanding and silently dismiss the boy.

Just as Naruto opens the door he looks back and with evil grin he says.

"By the way Jiji I think we need to talk about how you planned on holding off on giving me this gift till I was sixteen."

Sarutobi pales at this and the look on Naruto's face that promises a pranking vengeance. He then starts to sweat at that thought but before he can stop him, Naruto eaves out the door.

Sarutobi drops his head for a second once the young man leaves but then flares his chakra, summoning the four beasts.

"We are leaving at once, Genbu if Naruto returns you have permission to tell him. But no one else is to know. Anyone looking for that information is be instantly arrested and interrogated at S-class level."

Genbu bows as he says emotionlessly.

"As you command Hokage-sama. I will make sure it happens and I'm sure Ibiki will be happy to finally put some of Kushina-sama's last seals to good use."

With that the soon to be retired kage and the three beasts jump out the window and begin their search for his remaining two loyal students leaving Genbu to grumble about bloody paperwork.

* * *

Naruto soon finds himself sitting on his fathers head at the Hokage monument. He decides that now would be as good of a time as any to try out the sea and release the Uzumaki treasure inside. He concentrates for a moment and adds a small amount of chakra as the seal glows then in a black flash of light a six inch back baton appears in his hand, with a note tied to it. Gingerly Naruto Naruto frees the note and opens it.

* * *

 _'To the successor of the 'Tengoku no unmei.'_

 _This note is always passed down attached to the sealed weapon. I had created this to protect those that I loved most in the world. It was forged in the fires of Amaterasu , while the metal used had fallen from the heavens themselves. From what I have seen it will always remain sharp enough to cut through boulders like they are grass, and is indestructible._

 _Now You're probably wondering how is a metal stick sharp, well simply push the the red swirl.'_

* * *

Naruto lifts the baton into the air and pushes and red swirl almost instantly a twelve inch blood red blade forms on both sides Naruto almost drops it in surprise as he feels it latch on to his chakra. The boy then goes back and continues to read the note.

* * *

' _Now don't fret about her latching on to your chakra. It is how one of the many seals that I designed operates. It will resonate with your chakra. which will mean that you will be able to add elemental chakra far easier the even the highest quality chakra metal out there. Now the other seals that i have carved in to this blade...Well I wish you good luck on learning about them.'_

* * *

Naruto then sees a chibi old man with what looks to be sunglasses giving him a victory sign, causing him to sweat drops. He then notices a little more writing under the chibi old man.

* * *

 _'Oh ya, almost forgot the sea also responds to your thoughts, so if you only want a single blade, simply think it...P.S try not to cut yourself up.'_

* * *

Naruto's right eye twitches as he swears bloody vengeance on his ancestor. Before he retracts the blades and reseals it in to his gloves. He then sighs as he looks up at the darkening cloudless sky.

'Mom, Itachi-nii, dad I promise I'll catch up to you all 'tattabayo.'

With that Naruto takes off to go see Maya and Hinata to explain what has happened last night, what he learned from the old Hokage, and finally what he has received from his late mother.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment, and I hope to hear your thoughts on it. Now this about the metal falling from the heavens is simple I figure Naruto's weapon was made 500 years ago. Then it is safe to say they believed that anything falling from space, they believed has fallen from the heavens. Now what the metal actually is, is Orihalcum. I think that really it but if you have any other question just PM I will be happy to answer them.

 _Tengoku no unmei- Heaven's fate  
_

 _Uzushio no dansu- Dance of the whirlpools  
_


	6. Chapter 6

sorry about the delay been really busy with work and some other personal shit but hopefully I can start getting to my stories so to let you know this chapter has a lot to do with the Hyuuga family and some foreshadowing about my plans with the beasts and another pairing. I wonder if anyone will catch it

* * *

Chapter 6

After Naruto had left the hokage monument he makes a stop at his unofficial big sisters place. When the door open to reveal a women with purple hair in a fanned ponytail. She is wearing a mesh body suit with a tan overcoat and orange skirt. The women look at the blonde in front of her with a little confusion til she notices the hints of tears in his blue eyes. Naruto then latches on to her waist a sniffles.

"Anko-nee..The kyuubi ..my mom. I have family being held..I don't know what I'm to do!"

Anko leads him into her apartment and to the couch and hugs the boy tightly as she rubs his back.

"It's OK ototo. Now take a deep breath and relax and tell me whats wrong."

Naruto does as he is told and then explains to Anko all he has found out today from his dad sealing the kyuubi in to him, to him getting the first and probably only gift from his mother and clan. He then tells her how Orochimaru has three of the last members of the five clan of Uzushiogakure.

Anko's eyes widen at that and hug the boy tighter promising to help him bring them away from Orochimaru.

After some time Naruto finally regains full control of his emotions, he once again hugs Anko and thanks her for listening to him cry and everything that she has done for him since they have met six years ago. Anko simply smiles and ruffles his head.

"You know I don't mind you coming to vent out frustrations or even just to talk. After all we both miss _him_ and I really do like your company just as much."

Naruto nods then with some hesitation kisses Anko's cheek and leaves to go and face the music as it where with Maya and Hinata. Anko smiles at Naruto's show of affection and once again ruffles his hair and wishes him luck.

* * *

Naruto quickly makes it back to the Natsume home only to find it empty with a note on the table; telling him that Hiashi had invited them all to dinner at the Hyuuga compound, and to hurry his ass over there.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto enters the Hyuuga compound just as everyone starts to sit down at the table for dinner. Hiashi nods at the boy from the head of the table with Hinata on his right with Maya sitting right beside her, On Hiashi's left is Hanabi with another Hyuuga sitting beside her who was introduced to him as Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuuga, and beside him is Aya the girls all smile at him as he take his seat beside Maya.

Naruto then looks over at Neji and frowns slightly as the memory of him and Neji's first meeting comes up. He had gained a strong hatred for the guy what with the other boy spewing that nonsense about how fate was absolute.

* * *

*Flashback*

Naruto and Maya had been in the Hyuuga training dojo watching as Hinata and her cousin spar. The match had been pretty even till Naruto notices the look in Neji's eye as he actually attacks with the intent to kill. Naruto quickly steps in front of them and kicks the boy in the stomach sending him backwards a few feet in the air.

Neji quickly rights himself and lands back on his feet a little surprised at the attack as he rubs his stomach but he then sends Naruto a glares and then scoff before he says coldly.

"Two weaklings standing up for each other is meaning less fate has declared me the victor."

Neji then drops back into his jyuuken stance and rushes at Naruto.

Naruto arches and eyebrow as he crosses his arms over his chest. Then from his back one of his chains lashes forward and grabs Neji's wrist before whipping him in to the wall behind him. Naruto then walks calmly over to Neji and leans over him while staring at him like a predator, he gets his attention."

"Hey, you can just go and tell fate that you just got knocked the fuck out."

*flashback end*

* * *

Naruto chuckles darkly under his breath at that particular meeting.

Hiashi calmly and silently watches from his place at the table the interactions of his oldest daughter, the Natsume heiress, and the Uzumaki heir, he holds himself back from glaring at the looks all three are giving each other. The man though allows a small smile to creep on to his features as he thinks about how they are able to have a proper family dinner like this, or even how much better off his relationship with his two beautiful princesses is now. Even if the cost at the end had been one of his arms. Hiashi then inwardly muses to himself.

'I was ready and prepared to give up my life that night in penance for how horribly I treated Hinata.'

He looks back over to her as she blushes scarlet from something that Maya and Naruto had said to her. Not really wanting to know what those three are actually talking about so quietly he clears his throat and get the attention of the table.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to this dinner in celebration of Hinata-chan, Natsume-san, and Uzumaki-san having graduated the academy and the beginning of their lives as ninja for the leaf. May all three of you keep safe and continually return home alive."

Everyone raises their glasses at the toast while Maya and Naruto nod in polite thanks. Hiashi stays silent as he watches the three new gennin taking about who is going to be assigned with who and what they hope will happen during missions and the new training.

Neji smirks a inwardly chuckles darkly at the thought of all those D-rank mission they will have to do. He soon is taken out of his thoughts when the two younger girls start asking what they can expect for next year and when they start to learn some cool jutsu and actually training and sparing.

The older children then chuckle darkly towards the two girls as Naruto replies.

"You can expect your next two years to be almost all book learning with the beginnings of physical training and target practice in your thrid year."

The two little girl both groan loudly at the thought of more boring theory. Maya shrugs and takes another bite of her chicken.

"Take your frustrations out on the civilian kids once you get to the mock fights in your fourth year. That's what we did since it's basically there fault that our ninja program is the lowest of the five great villages."

Hiashi looks at Hinata with some interest who blushes in embarrassment.

"Maya-chan was it really necessary to mention the fact that between the three of us, we had hospitalized a little over two-thirds of the student body of our class."

Hinata then covers her mouth when she realizes what she had said and blushes an even darker shade of red.

Hiashi arches and eyebrow as he muses out loud with some amusement in his voice.

"That's all? I remember during my time at the Academy when Kushina hospitalized pretty much the entire class. The only ones that weren't hurt where both your mothers and Uchiha Mikoto. The only other two that weren't hurt where Hizashi and Minato and that's causes my brother was sick at home and Minato had decided to skip that day."

All the kid's eyes widen and then Naruto starts to laugh. Hinata with a hint of concern asks.

"What about you father?"

Hiashi cringes at the memory and then nods.

"Yes I was unfortunately caught in that onslaught as well, much to both my friend and little brothers amusement."

All the kids gape at Hiashi's admittance then Maya says with a hint of admiration.

"Wow Naru-kun your mom's an even bigger bad ass then we originally thought."

Naruto nods silently but hides his eye with his hair.

Hiashi nods at this then pats Hinata's head affectionately.

"Yes she was although it really depended on who you asked, which of your mom's was the scarier konoichi."

That had intrigued all five sitting at the table but Aya and Hanabi where the first to ask at the same time.

"What was kaa-chan like?"

Hiashi smiles fondly as more memories from days well passed come to him.

"They were all very powerful. In fact by the time the war had ended all four of them were in Kumo, Kiri and Iwa's bingo books as high A-class while kushina was ranked an S-class."

Neji then decides to finally decide to speak up after after a constant silence through out dinner.

"what about my kaa-san?"

Hiashi inwardly sighs and slightly lowers his head as he tells Neji what he knows now is in fact a lie.

"She wasn't a field operative, she was much to kind hearted...But she was an incredible medic. ' _Iyashino tenshi_ ' is what they called her."

Neji look surprised at this revelation and once again looks down in shame. When he looks back up again he says softly.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama. I should have acted more like the older brother you needed and wanted, snd not like as Uzumaki-san has said a few times 'a royal prick.' can you ever forgive me?"

Hinata smiles warmly at her cousin as she says.

"I already forgave you a long time ago Neji-nii."

Hanabi then tackle hugs Neji and squeals excitedly.

"Yay Neji-niisan was forgiven! I told you so."

Neji blushes in embarrassment then pats the little girl on the head. Hinata the regain his attention as she says in mock sternness.

"But..You have to stop with this whole sama thing it's annoying and I'm your cousin hell since our fathers are fraternal twin we are almost like half siblings."

Neji is just about to protest with how improper that is but stop before he can at Hinata's glare and then silently nods his head agreement. This causes Hinata to smile radiantly at him.

Everyone starts to laugh at this small exchange. Soon after everyone stops laughing a comfortable silence descends upon everyone in the room. Maya takes advantage of this and nudges Hinata to get her attention, she then directs her eye to Naruto who is quietly eating slowly. Hinata nods in understanding and asks her father politely.

"Tou-san can Naruto, Maya and me be excused for a few moments?"

Hiashi looks at the pleading looks in his daughters eyes and inwardly melts at it as he nods and grants them permission to be excused.

* * *

Hinata stands and takes Naruto' hand leading him into a private meeting room followed by Maya. She then locks the door as Naruto follows Maya and sits on a pillow waiting for Hinata to sit as well. As Hinata sits down she brushes his cheek and says softly.

"What's wrong ruto-kun? Why are you being so quiet tonight?"

Naruto stiffens then sighs as he bites the bullet and begins to tell them everything.

"Last night I had my first solo mission."

Naruto then proceed to tell the two girls everything that happened last night from when Mizuki gave him the fake test, how he went to hokage after dinner and acquired the forbidden scroll, then when Mizuki and Maya arrived in that clearing. He then told her about how he is the jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune and that it was his own father that gave him this burden. After he told Hinata what Maya had told him last night and how she comforted him, and then what he had learned from Genbu and the sandaime about his family.

After he says all this he shows them the very first and last gift he would ever received from his mom; and that she really did love him with all her heart. Maya quietly watches as Hinata silently stands up and moves to hug him tightly to her chest.

"Baka I could never hate you. I already told you that I love you with all that I am or ever will be. And I will tell you so as many times as it takes for it to sick in that thick head of yours."

Naruto wraps his arms tightly around her waist as he silently thanks her. He then tightens his hold even more when he think of that night all those years ago.

* * *

*flashback*

It was a cold day during the winter break of their first year in the academy. Naruto and Maya were heading to the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata for a surprise birthday dinner. As the two pass the walls of the Hyuuga complex, they head to the training dojo. They then hear the muffled sounds of a fight going on and move a little faster to watch their shy friend.

Once they enter the dojo their breathes stop cold as they see Hinata laying on the ground unmoving with blood coming from her mouth, nose, and some going down her cheek from her left eye. Naruto then release a blood curdling scream as nine chains rip from his body, the gold and black dragon surrounding his with eyes that are glowing blood red with blood lust and malice in their very depths.

the scream gets the attention of the five elder that are surrounding Hinata but before they can react one of Naruto's chains pierces one of them through and heart while two other are being restrained upside down. The other two quickly get over the shock and prepare to make their charge but stop by the door slamming open and the deathly cold voice of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The two elders freeze as Naruto moves over to sit then gently lift and cradle Hinata's body to his chest. Hinata slowly opens her pale lavender eyes at the warmth that surrounds her to see her crush. She smiles with only a hint of pain as she reaches up to press her hand into Naruto's cheek.

"I love you ...Ruto-kun with all my heart. I'm happy I get to see you .Time."

Hinata's hand then slowly drops as she closes her eyes as Naruto yells loudly pulling everyone's attention to him but it's only the adults that notices Naruto's chain starting to turn scarlet.

Maya quickly runs over to them as Hiashi watches in shock, his byakugan activates unconsciously as he glares at the four elders. He then says to the two kids.

"Get her to the hospital..NOW!"

Naruto's chains then release the two elders as they vanish. Naruto then picks up Hinata and him and Maya take off towards the exit of the dojo.

The elders make to stop them but Hiashi stands between them, then drops into his jyuuken stance as he says coldly.

"I'll send you all too hell for what you have done to one of my most important treasures."

The elders scoff as they all take the jyuuken stance as well and activate their byakugan.

"She was weak. Even you have said this Hiashi."

Hiashi's eyes narrow, as he makes his move.

"Yes that is true, but I plan on making amends. even if that means sacrificing my own life to make sure you never darken her life ever again."

The elders loose their cool and charge him.

The two children run down the street but their way is soon blocked by a female wearing a white tiger mask and a white hiori. She looks at them in surprise and then sees the girl being cradled in the young Uzumaki heirs arms badly injured. When she asks what happened, Maya begins to explain what happened from when they arrived at the Hyuuga compound to now.

The white tiger curses internally then grabs all three and uses the shunshin. The four enter the hospital quickly but the receptionist thinking it's Naruto that is hurt refuses to help him or any demon sympathizers. he room is soon flooded with killing intent from the white tiger causing the receptionist to puke and pass out.

An old doctor stops at the feel of the killing intent and recognizes the mask and leads the four into the hospitals maximum security wing and begins to work on saving Hinata. The white tiger tells the other two kids to stay put and be good.

She then then leaves towards the exit and grabs the foolish receptionist dropping her unconscious body in freezing cold outside of a small building that is the hidden entrance to the T&I with a note telling them to have fun. Then moves towards the Hyuuga compound as quickly as she can.

Back with Hiashi we see him kneeling on the ground breathing heavily while holding his right that is barely hanging on by some skin and muscles. In front of him a tired but smirking elder but laying beside him are three corpses and one that is still breathing but may as well be brain dead.

"Foolish child just like your brother and mother, in the heat of the moment you're all far to soft."

But just before he can go for the kill an arm wraps tightly around his neck as a female voice hisses lowly.

"Hello gifu, It's been far to long your ex-wife give her coldest regards."

With that she slams her fist into my elders kidney causes him to gasp for air in immense pain only to start choking at how tight the woman is holding his neck and starts to suffocate. Moments later she lets him go and the old man drops to the ground unconscious, the white tiger then walks over him towards Hiashi stepping on the back of his head for good measure.

Hiashi can hardly believe it as he feels the cold glare, he bows his head and says softy with the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me Hana-Chan I failed in everything."

The women sighs loudly.

"Idiot I know you tried to do all you could to protect my husband, but your right you did fail in protecting Hinata. However we better get you to a hospital to remove that arm or you will most likely die."

At the mention of Hinata and the hospital Hiashi head snaps up his tears finally starting to fall as he asks in a broken and hollow voice.

"I failed as a father. You should have let my father kill me first before you captured him."

Hiashi then feels a stinging on his right cheek as his head moves back in surprise. Hana huffs in annoyance then coldly says.

"It's a good thing you realized this now before it was to late. Besides dumb ass how would you make it up to her by dying and leaving both Hanabi and Hinata alone."

Before Hiashi can say anything the white tiger helps him up and to the hospital as Hiashi says under his breath.

"Thank you Hana-byakko."

Hana nods then says in a deadly serious voice.

"It's fine Hiashi-sama but you cant tell anyone that I'm still alive..Not till the prince is ready to come to the light. So please watch over him till that time that his beast can take their rightful place at his side."

Hiashi nods in his understanding and promises to look after all of them as the only responsible non-pervert.

Once in the hospital the white tiger fully takes over and leads Hiashi to another secured medical room, just as the old doctor enters. the white tiger bows towards him in respect.

"Suzaku-sama it's been far to long."

the old man sighs tiredly but replies kindly.

"Please don't bow to me Byakko I'm no longer the leader of the beast anymore. That's my apprentices job now."

Byakko nods and apologizes.

"very well Jin-san how is Hinata Hyuuga doing"

Jin looks up from examining Hiashi's now dead arm as he says absently.

"HM, shes fine will most likely make a full recovery within the week. Right now shes resting peacefully with the other two."

Hiashi gets ready to stand to go see her when Jin paralyzes his lower body with a senbon.

"You know Hikari use to always said that she had almost nothing in common with you, that you where more like your bastard father. But at this moment all I can see is similarities in both your personalities."

Hiashi looks at the doctor in surprise but before he can ask anything Byakko regains his attention and shakes her head. Hiashi understands that he shouldn't ask anything more about this subject and keeps quiet.

Byakko bids them both good bye as she has to go report to the hokage what they have found and then return to her mission.

Hiashi then feels the exhaustion of the day take over as the adrenaline from earlier starts to fade, and he soon falls asleep.

The next morning Hinata awakens to the feeling of two warm bodies pressed in to her and her arms wrapped tightly around one of them. As she starts to move to get a little more conformable she wakes up both Naruto and Maya. The two then wrap their arms around the girl a little more tighter in joy whie trying not to hurt her.

A soft chuckle is heard at the door way and a three of them look up in shock that Hyuuga Hiashi had chuckled openly. Naruto then jumps out of Hinata's embrace and out of the bed and apologizes. Hiashi waves it off and pats the boys head as he says.

"You both saved my precious daughter last night, it should be me who thanks you, so I will forget that you had slept in the same bed as her this one time."

Hiashi then turns to his attention to the startled Hinata who gasps loudly at her father.

"Hiashi-sama what happened to your arms."

Hiashi simply sits down and hugs the girl tightly as he says quietly.

"It was a very small price to pay that I would gladly pay all over again for something I should have done along time ago Hinata-chan."

Hiashi then breaks off from the hug to bow lowly to his daughter.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan for what has happened to you, and I promise even if it takes all of eternity I will make this up to you."

Hiashi then stands and embraces his daughter once again as he whispers in her ear.

"I love you Hinata-chan and I'm sorry I haven't told you it near enough. I truly failed you as a father. You should never have been through what you have, you really are a very strong girl and I'm so very proud of you."

Hinata soon gets over her shock then wraps her small arms around Her father waist and starts to cry openly.

The other two children in the room remain silent as this very touching father/daughter moment plays out. They all hear in the quiet room a muffled.

"I love you too Oto-san, and I forgive you."

*flashback end*

* * *

Hiashi soon breaks out of his reminiscing when the three come back in to the dinning room. Although even if they are barely their he can make out two sets of lip prints on Naruto's cheeks. Hiashi's right eye twitches but holds back the thought of kicking the boy's ass.

'For now after all the family sword does need a good shaping. (Sigh) and I'm really the only parental figure.. That isn't a pervert there for the three of them. At least until Sarutobi-sama finds Tsunade-sama.'

As the three sit back down Naruto feels a small shiver run up his spine in fear. The two girls look look over at him when they notice him shiver but refrain from saying anything.

The rest of the evening goes by with out any problem and Naruto is back to his happy self. He even gets more involved in to the conversations that happen throughout the night.

* * *

At the end of their visit Hinata walks with the three back to the Natsume home. Once Aya goes in to the house Hinata kisses both Naruto and Maya with some passion commenting that she hope that the three stay together as a team. She then wishes them a good night and heads back home.

Both Naruto and Maya watch as the girl leaves with a lot more confidence and hidden power then she had even in their first year. They both smile at each other as they head in to the home and Maya drags Naruto in to her room to sleep. The two get changed then cuddle with each other as Naruto instantly drops in a deep sleep.

Maya smile at the boy in understanding that he has had a very emotionally charged day and kisses his forehead and hugs his head to her breasts as he sleeps peacefully and soon follows Naruto in to the land of dreams.

* * *

 _Iyashino tenshi - healing angel_

And that was chapter six I hope it was worth the wait. Please review or PM me what you thought so until next time check out my other stories if you have the time.


	7. Chapter 7

The next chapter of this story and you know I'm a little sad that this isn't being as well received as I had originally hoped for, but oh well maybe as we get farther in it may but anyways Merry Christmas and have a happy holidays and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning Maya is the first to awaken, she quietly watches as Naruto sleeps peacefully while cuddled in between her breasts as she tightens her hold on him. She smiles inwardly as he moans both hers and Hinata's name. Maya giggles softly at how cute he can be as she continues to watch him for a little longer.

Maya then glances at the clock on her bedside table and sees what time it is. Her eyes widen a little at how late it is getting a immediately starts to shake the blonde awake.

Naruto groans as he opens his eyes to see Maya looking at him while still shaking him awake. He grins up at her, then stretches and rolls out of her embrace and the bed. He then fully stretches out his still tired body and muscles as Maya watches him with equal parts amusement and annoyance at being denied her morning kiss. Naruto then softly chuckles as he walks up to her and presses his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Maya moans softly into his mouth and wraps her around his neck. The two soon become so lost in their kiss that neither one notices another presence enter the room till Naruto feels something both warm and moist lick the softly blow the shell of his right ear. He then feels a very familiar body pressed into his back. After a soft giggle is heard before it says in a playful coo.

"Having fun Naru-kun? You know I hate to interrupt after all, we haven't really had the chance to play in the last few days, and even if if this seems like the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately we must be at the academy in fifteen minutes."

Naruto smirks as his lips are still firmly pressed to Maya's, who looks a little put out from the interruption. He then releases the girl and turns around to to see Hinata and his mouth drops at what Hinata is wearing.

Hinata is wearing a pair of tight black pants her chain hanging at her right side and what looks like a white tank top. Her jacket is left open and is a dark shade of blue and purple with burnt orange fur around the wrists and hood. She smirks at the small amount of drool hanging form his mouth and the small drop of blood from his nose. She uses her index finger to gently close his mouth. Hinata the winks at Maya before turning to leave a small sway of her hips grabs both other occupants of the rooms attention.

Maya can no longer hold it in and bursts out in laughter while ushering a dumbstruck Naruto out of her room, so that the both can get ready without the other getting any more distracted.

A little while later Naruto comes downstairs wearing black ninja style pants and a gray anbu style shirt with his black and silver coat the Uzumaki swirl proudly on the back.

Hinata nods in approval and leans up to kiss the boy as she whispers.

"Very nice Naru-kun now we just need Maya-chan and we can go find out who we have to work with for the foreseeable future."

Naruto nods at this as he puts on his new combat gloves just as Maya come down but unlike her two freinds is simply wearing a black sleeveless shirt and anbu style pants of the same color. The Reiki is sealed in a scroll at her side.

"Well let's go.."

All three sigh that they might not be working together and quickly run towards the academy.

A few minutes later they reach the academy in record time. The two girls then grab Naruto as he unleashes one of his chakra chains into the open window of their classroom. He pulls the three up quickly, unfortunately a civilian student had been standing beside the window and got one of Maya's steal toe boots in the head. Once inside Naruto looks around and not seeing Iruka calls out.

"Safe! I don't see Iruka-sensi yet."

The class face palms or sweet drops at the fact that they haven't realized that they are standing on him till he growls lowly.

"Get off me...Naruto!"

The three look down to see Maya has one foot on the back of some civilian kids head, while Naruto is fully standing on Iruka's back. The two quickly get off and then grin sheepishly while apologizing.

"Sorry Iruka-sensi, but you know you shouldn't stand or sit in front of an open window that's really dangerous in a ninja village since the best usually enter from there."

As Iruka stands back up he glares at the boy, as all three of them apologize he then sees both Maya and Hinata's puppy dog look and sighs in defeat as he forgives them and tells the three to take a seat. Iruka then helps the civilian boy boy up and tells him to sit down as well.

The class except Sasuke who is glaring at Naruto's immaturity; snickers at this whole thing.

Once Iruka stands at the front of the class he starts calling out the teams with only one accidental slip of calling one of the civilian teams cannon fodder three. He sigh as the three civilians glare at him while silently blaming Naruto for putting that thought in his head the other day. The rest of the class had laughed at this, besides the actual clan head kid's who just shook their head. Iruka then calls out the next team as everyone pays attention.

Team seven lead by Kakashi Hakate will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura-."

The pink haired girl then screams excitedly as she points to Ino.

"Ha! true love always prevails pig."

Ino doesn't even give her a glance or acknowledge her ex-friend as she continues to look over some notes that her father had given her while rolling a piece of pocky she had stolen from Chouji in her mouth.

Iruka coughs to get everyone's attention as he continues.

"And the last member of team seven is Sai."

The door then opens to reveal a pasty white kid who is wearing a gray shirt and black pants Iruka then explains.

"He has been a part of a separate training program and was finally found fit enough to join the shinobi corps."

The room nods in understanding as Sai sits down, and Iruka announces the next team.

"Team eight lead by Yuuhi Kurenai will be Arburane Shino, Inuzaka Kiba, and Isuzu Emi."

Kiba and Shino simply nod at each other while Emi inwardly groans at not being on Sauske's team but with someone that smells like wet dog and the really quiet guy.

"Now team nine is still active so team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yakamana Ino and you will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma."

Chouji and Shikamaru fist bump while Ino looks up and smiles around the piece of pocky at her two best guy freinds.

"And lastly team thirteen will be Hyuuga Hinata, Natsume Maya, and Uzumaki Naruto and they will be lead be 'Oh dear God not her!' Mitarachi Anko."

All three rejoice and hug each other while Naruto cries anime tears that he isn't trapped on a team with Sasuke and Sakura. He had been a little worried that he may have had to get the Hokage to sign a wavier saying no one was reliable if those two had mysteriously vanish while on a mission. He was also very happy to be working with both his girls and his Nee-chan so no hate on him for the kyuubi all pluses in his books.

Neither of the three take notice of most of all the guys and one or two girls in the class glaring at Naruto in jealousy. Before anything else can happen Iruka says to the class with pride in his voice.

"Now I'm aware that you all pretty much just got here, but you may go and have an early lunch, maybe get to know your new teammates better. But be back at 1:00PM when your new instructors arrive to pick you up."

Sauske gets up a scoffs at the notion of getting to know his team, before he walks up the stairs to stand in front of Maya and asks her with his most charming smile.

"Let's go and have lunch together Maya, before you have to be stuck with the blonde idiot and shy rabbit."

Maya doesn't even spare the Uchiha a glance as the whole female population squeals at this but also glares at Maya. she then says coldly.

"Pass."

The class gasps and Sauske looks taken back as Naruto stands in front of him, his blue eyes like a blizzard.

"take a hint Uchiha she wants nothing to do with you and your over inflated ego." He then leans in a whispers so Only Sauske can hear. "How Itachi has such an arrogant fool for a little brother is beyond me."

Sauske's eyes widen then they begin to burn with pure hatred but before he can retort or lash out he gets knocked forward by someone in front of him standing up.

Naruto's eyes widen a fraction and he quickly preforms the kamawari and to the males amusement most of the females anger and jealousy, and Sauske's horror he has some male civilians tongue in his mouth.

As Sauske pushes him off and looks around for the blonde bastard, the whole class attention is brought to the loud laughter of a female standing beside a window in the front. She soon regains er composure as she calls out.

"Hey you brats I want Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Natsume Maya front and center now."

The three soon make their way to the front of the woman who signals them to follow her. As soon as they exit the academy gates Naruto hugs the hugs as he says happily.

"Thanks Anko-nee, I really didn't want to deal with Sasuke-chan anymore."

Anko grins down at him as she ruffles his hair playfully.

"No problem gaki, still having some problem with the little snot."

Naruto sighs loudly in frustration as he starts a mini rant.

"The guy wont leave Maya-chan alone and because of the stupid civilian council he thinks cause he's part of one of the founding clans, that he is entitled to what ever he wants. I mean it pisses me off cause If it wasn't for the Uzumaki Konoha wouldn't have been founded in the first fucken place."

Both Hinata and Maya pat him on the back then kiss him on the opposite cheeks.

Anko grins slyly at this exchange as she pulls Naruto into a headlock and starts to playfully ruffles his hair even more and she says teasingly.

"Well would you look at this my cute little brother has two beautiful girls to help make him feel better."

Naruto struggles for a bit but then nods while smiling up at Anko with true happiness.

"They aren't afraid of me or what I hold nee-chan and they even thanked the kyuubi for protecting me when they couldn't."

Anko turns her head to stare at the two girls for some moments and then nods in what looks like approval as she smiles kindly at them.

"Alright well let's go get some dango...Yes Naruto because I'm paying we are going to have the best food in the world."

With that during the whole walked start restarted another great argument between ramen and dango goes on much to the other two girls amusement.

The four then sit down and order while Anko starts the normal beginning team explanations.

"So normally now the jonin teacher would ask for you three to introduce yourselves but since I already know your three fairly well we can skip this. The next thing is a second test that 66.6% fail which is as you know because the civilian council fucked up the curriculum and it will take several years to fix. But since I'm well aware that you three are in almost perfect sync and would never even think of betraying the each other I will also be skipping it. So congratulation on becoming Gennin of Konoha, we start doing 'Missions' Tomorrow. For now we are going to begin your training, and I promise you will hate me and curse my name, you will plan my death even in your sleep and I will drink in all your suffering then pile more on to it; but in the end you three will be Konoha's flagship at the next Chunin exams am I clear."

The three nod, their eyes blazing with the flames of determination and excitement. After lunch Anko took the three to training ground forty-four, the forest of death.

Once inside she had them do a light warm up of five sets of twenty-five push ups, sit ups, and chin ups. She then summoned three big snakes to chase them. this lasted only ten minutes till Naruto blew his up, Maya sliced at hers causing it to vanish and Hinata used an air palm which caused the snake to slam into a tree and vanish as well.

When they got back to the clearing that they had been chased out of the three instantly spread out at the barrage of kunai that came at them rom all sides. for the rest of the day the three got beaten on in a spar with Anko.

"Not bad or your first day gaki's meet me in front of the hokage tower tomorrow at eight in the morning sharp."

With that Anko vanishes. Lucky for the three exhausted gennin they where pretty close to the exit and help each other back out. As they exit they look at each other having a silent conversation. The three nod in agreement and walk to the closest home, which so happened to be the Hyuuga compound. As the three enter the place and in almost autopilot they head to Hinata's room where they drop on the bed and instantly pass out.

the sun rises and signals the new morning and in three certain genin's opinion much to quickly. As Naruto opens his tired eyes he feels a soft warmth on either side of him. He takes notices of both of his girls curled up to him, both have a soft and small smile on their lips. He then leans his head down to kiss Maya as he shakes her awake.

Maya moans into the kiss as she opens her eyes to stare into Naruto's. She then smiles into the kiss as she runs her hands through his sun kissed blonde hair. soon after Naruto breaks the kiss and trails his eyes to Hinata's sleeping form. Maya instantly catches on but before they can move on their silent plan the door slams open with a twin exclamation of.

"Nee-chan!"

This causes all three to jump into full wakefulness as both Hanabi and Aya jump on to the bed and hug their respective big sister. The two return the embrace and hug their little sisters as the two younger ones ask why they didn't have dinner with them last night.

The teenagers apologize and promise to try and make some time tonight for dinner and a bit of training. after they talk for a few minutes with the two children the gennin tell them they need to get ready and head to the hokage tower or a mission. The two younger girls grin and nod then run out of the room to go play.

After they leave the new gennin sigh and get ready or an awesome mission.

At eight sharp the genin arrive at the tower and see Anko with a stick of dango in her mouth waiting for them. She notices her new students and drags them into a dark ally much to their confusion. Anko then turns to the girls and asks.

"So besides the blonde gaki can either of you do the shadow clone jutsu?"

Both girls shakes their heads as Anko nods in understanding.

"Alright gaki make three clones and have two of them transform into your teammates."

Naruto easily complies but is still rather confused when Anko make a clones as well. The clones then says to the other clones.

"Alright you three clones follow me and keep quiet don't say anything."

Once all four are gone Anko explains as she motions for her students to follow.

"D-rank missions suck, so when your clones are doing chores we will be training, and the first thing will we will do every morning is the same warm up from yesterday. However instead o sparing we will start on chakra control after that we will see what your chakra affinities you three have. my goal is hopefully by the end o the week have you girls learning the shadow clone jutsu."

All three nod excitedly as they follow their sensi, as the four once again reach the same clearing in the forest of death Anko has them do the same thing as yesterday with an added set plus five more in each set.

Afterwards she again has her babies chase them only this time she forbids the use of weapons and jutsu. The three gennin are chased around or two hours before Anko calls them back.

"Once again not bed you three so lets start with the tree walking technique."

She then explains the basic theory of it and gives them a demonstration by walking up a tree. Hinata watches Anko with her byakugan activated and attempts to recreate what she saw Anko do. The rest o the day is then spent with all three either falling or getting shot off their tree with Anko laughing her ass off at them. However by the end of the day in much thanks to Hinata's coaching, all three are able to effortlessly walk up and down a tree flawlessly.

Anko nods in approval and hands them a stick o dango in congratulations. Naruto then blinks and shakes his head before launching himself at Anko hugging her tightly while showering her with compliments ranging from the most benevolent to the embodiment of beauty.

Hinata and Maya look slightly annoyed at this till Anko starts laughing while rubbing her cheek with Naruto's and thanking him for all the lovely compliments and how sweet he is. She then address the two annoyed and put out girls.

"Our gaki over here learned about the very boring and incredibly annoying things we call D-rank missions."

The two girls nod but still look very confused. Anko then pulls away from Naruto's tight hug as she says.

"So let's get some dinner, then I'll send you three on your way home. Now it will be like this for awhile and tomorrow we will try to start water walking."

The three gennin nod and follow Anko, none of them had noticed that the Azure dragon had been watching them from the very beginning of the day. through his mask you can see his coal black eyes stare at the four with equal amounts of pride and longing before he vanishing in smoke signaling a shadow clone.

After dinner the three head back to the Hyuuga compound to see both Aya and Hanabi and help with their training for an hour.

Once her gennin depart Anko heads towards the Hokage tower to officially report her teams joining of the ninja ranks. As she enters the Hokage's office she sees all of the other jonin sensi for this batch beside Kakashi. She sighs loudly and then pushes one o the other new jounnin o the couch and sits down while spinning a kunai in her palm.

Ten minutes later Genbu sighs in annoyance before making a shadow clone and telling it to get Kakashi here or he would use all the mans icha icha book in a giant bonfire. The clones nods and disappears in the shadows, not even two minutes later Kakashi climbs through the window looking like he had run across Konoha and full speed.

Genbu sighs then points for him to stand with the other so they can get this over with. The jounin's for teams one to six report absolute failures and everyone turns to Kakashi half expecting him to report a failure as well. The man looks up from his book and says casually.

"Team seven passed..Barely."

everyone looks surprised that Kakashi passed a team. Afterwards Kurenai steps up and says happily.

"Team eight pass."

Genbu nods as Asuma then steps up although he looks a little more beaten up then the rest and says with pride.

"Team ten passed with flying colors."

Genbu nods once again and everyone turns to look at the last teams Jounin, Anko shrugs casually as she says.

"I passed team thirteen yesterday and we did five missions today."

Everyone's jaws drop besides Genbu who chuckles.

"Yes, so I heard. Although from what I gathered you didn't even test them, and some how managed to get some training in as well."

Anko looks around innocently but snorts and points her thumb at the others as she says in disbelief.

"Your kidding right my three gaki teamwork would slaughter any of their teams in a heartbeat."

None of the other Jounins that had team pass look happy about that while the one that didn't pass decided to keep their mouths shut since it was most likely true, but Kakashi comment lightly as he turns a page from his faithful orange book.

"Your pretty confident Anko you will to put money on that."

Everyone pales at the evil grin that stretches on Anko's lips

"Sure cyclops I'll take your money, and I wont even feel bad about it. At the end of the week anyone that wants in, bring five thousand Ryo to training ground six."

With that Anko leaves with almost a skip in her step as she chuckles darkly.

* * *

And there it is I hope you enjoyed this chapter I was pretty happy with how it turned out to be honest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone soory it took me so long to write something Ive been swamped with work more so then I had originally thought I would be and a few other personal issues and with that updates will be rather slow going until I can get myself sorted out till then enjoy this chapter although I'm not super happy with it but please tell what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning Anko and her team do the exact same thing as the previous day. Naruto and Anko send their clones to do their missions while they all go back to the forest of death.

For the first three hours is now their regular warm u, then a quick recap of the tree walking exercise. Afterwards Anko leads the three genin to a river and begins to explain their next training exercise.

"So now that you three have a good understanding of tree walking lets move on to water walking. While it has the same basic principal as tree walking their is a fundamental difference to to the two. It is simply tree's are obviously solid, while water moves, flows and is constantly changing; this means you have to constantly be changing with it."

The three nod in understanding and quickly get to work.

At the end of the day it had taken them eight hours even with Hinata constantly helping them with how they are molding their chakra, while on the river. On the bright side of all this chakra control training Hinata can now hold her byakugan for a much longer time as well as see much more clearer. However even with her help the three still need to put in a constant effort to keep above the water.

Anko grins at her students as thoughts of ryo dance in her head. Tomorrow she decides that they will be ready to begin dodging her kunai while on the water. she then calls the tired genin back to her for one last thing before she can send them home.

Once the three are standing in front of her breathing heavily, she holds out three pieces of paper for them to take as she says.

"This is chakra with it we can see what your elemental affinities are all you need to do is channel some chakra into it."

The three nod and take a piece of the paper then channel some of their remaining chakra in to it.

For Naruto half of of small paper shreds into confetti while the other half dampens.

Anko nods at this while holding back a proud grin for her little brother then turns to too see Hinata's paper dripping water from the edges as it starts to slowly crinkle into a ball. Anko lifts an eyebrow brow impressed that another of her students has two affinities.

Maya's paper dampens before in crumbles to dust, none of them notice the trances of sawdust mixed into it. Anko can no longer hold back the insane grin that stretches across her lips as she starts to laugh madly.

"well that is interesting all three of you have two affinities. Naruto you have a primary affinity to wind and a secondary to water not really all that surprising if you know who you parent's are. Maya here has a primary affinity to both water and earth, but Hinata is the most surprising since as far as I was aware the Hyuuga's usually have had an earth based chakra."

Hinata briefly looks down in shame but Naruto kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry Hina-chan."

Anko once again starts laughing both gleefully and insanely as she once again pictures all of the ryo raining down from both the bet with the others at the end of the week and their future missions. As soon as she gets it under control she then says.

"OK so we now know your affinities which is even better then I could have ever hoped or dreamed. So we will begin training them tomorrow, as well as start teaching you girls the shadow clone jutsu to give you two some mission experience with out having to do shitty D-ranked missions. But don't worry I don't expect instant results on these it generally takes years to master your affinities and the shadow clone is a jounin technique."

All three nod but Anko notices the challenging and determined glint in her students eyes that is saying come the chunin exam they will be well on their way to mastering their affinities. She smiles proudly at the three then continues

"Now one more thing before before I dismiss you. At the end of the week there will be a competition of sorts between the new genin and I expect us to win..Am I clear?"

The three genin grin and nod while saying in perfect sync.

"Crystal Anko-sensi!"

Anko continues to smile proudly at the three before she dismisses them.

* * *

As the three are walking down the street they see the new generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio walking towards them looking a little tired, as team thirteen and team ten reach each other Naruto smiles as he says happily.

"Hey guys how was the first day?"

Shikamaru yawns as he takes in the other teams damp clothes, although Naruto looks more like a drowned cat the anything. Ino says tiredly while leaning on choji as to not fall over.

"It was brutal, Asuma-sensi is already putting us through the rigger. Something about refusing to lose to a crazy snake lady."

Team thirteen snickers as Hinata says softly.

"Sorry, that might be some what our fault; Anko-sensi can sometimes get a little carried away..Well most of the time really. But we where just about to go have dinner, you want to join us? Our treat this time."

All of team ten perks up at this as Choji refrains from running ahead as Ino is still leaning on him. But still yells a little loudly in his excitement.

"Alright BBQ here we come!"

This causes both teams to start to laugh except for Shikamaru who mumbles a little more curtly.

"Troublesome."

Team thirteen looks confused at their usually more level headed friend as Ino starts to giggle behind her head then says.

"Ignore the lazy grouch he is still a little miffed that the Uchiha spear tackled him into the fence that we had just finished building."

As she says that a little hint of anger laces her voice as choji rubs her back hoping to stop the building rant that Ino might fall in to which would delay dinner even more.

The other teams eyes widen a fraction and look at both Shikamaru and Ino. Maya pats Shikamaru's shoulder as Hinata does to same to Ino. Maya then says with equal parts cheerfulness and sadism.

"How about we save you a piece and you can have him throw himself off a small cliff."

Shikamaru actually smirks while Ino grin with her own sadistic glee at the idea while the others giggle and laugh at the thought. Shikamaru then shrugs as he says.

"I'll put it in to consideration...But as tempting as it sounds, it would probably be more troublesome then it is worth."

The others laugh even harder as they enter the BBQ restaurant the choji's family owns.

After dinner and both teams had gone their separate ways home, team thirteen still couldn't stop snickering at the owe struck looks on their freinds faces when Naruto's clones had come in and brought their pay for the five D-rank missions. Although Naruto had grumbled about lucky ass clones when Hinata and Maya and had rewarded the two clones with a kiss on the cheek when they where handed their share.

* * *

As they entered the Hyuuga compound both kunoichi's are tackled to the ground by their excited little sisters; once Hinata and Maya got back onto their feet both sisters start to babble about how they met some new freinds that are their age, three of them who had just moved here. Aya even went as far as to proclaim that she has a blonde her own age.

During this Hiashi had come outside for some air and to take a break from the paperwork he had been doing. He then sees his oldest daughter smiling brightly and giggling with her freinds and little sister which causes him to smile as well. He watches this for a few moments more before he calls out.

"Hello Hinata-chan. how was your first real day as a genin?"

Hinata looks up at her father then shrugs lightly.

"Anko-sensi passed us the day we got our teams so this was our third day. Yesterday we completed the tree waking exercise, while today we had started water walking."

She frowns at this but then says softly with a hint of annoyance.

"We have made some progress at it but not as much as we would have liked. At the end of the day Anko had us check our elemental affinities."

Hiashi looks taken a back by how casual his daughter is talking about what they have been taught so far as he thinks with confusion and curiosity.

'What is Sarutobi planning by having Anko teach fresh genin their elemental affinity; and I feel like this will be the tip of the ice berg it's almost like he want's to put minato's..Oh God.'

Hiashi quickly pushes his shock and disbelief down as he address his oldest daughter once more.

"I see and how are the missions going, and if I may ask what is your affinity Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looks a little worried and looks at her two teammates, who nod encouragingly and each takes one of her hands and gives it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Hiashi watches this but remains silent as he wait for his daughter to tell him when she is ready.

"Our missions are going fine but Anko-sensi wants us to work more on our training before we start really doing mission seriously, so that we aren't caught unprepared just in case something goes outside the mission parameters. As for my chakra affinities; I have water as a primary and lightning in my secondary."

Hiashi's eyes widen in shock as he says a little stunned.

"You have two affinities Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tilts her head in confusion at her father reaction but refrains from commenting and simply says.

"Yes father although I'm sorry I don't have an earth affinity; I know you most be disappointed."

At that Hiashi blinks before his entire Hyuuga stoic demeanor crumbles as he starts laughing loudly.

"Disappointed? Why the hell would you think that? You have two affinities at your age is almost unheard of. While yes we Hyuuga pride ourselves on our earth affinity since that is what our juken is based on. But this does explain somethings. Come you three I'll explain more in my office. Hanabi-chan, Aya-chan please go to the dinning room for now I'm sure someone will give you some tea."

The three genin look at each other in both surprise and confusion before they then wave at the two little girls before following Hiashi to his office as they were told too.

As they enter the office Hiashi gestures for them to take a seat as he opens of of his desk drawers and pulls out two scrolls as says.

"These were your great grandmothers and mothers. You see Hinata it's rare but not unheard of too have a different affinity then earth in the Hyuuga clan. My own grandmother was a lightning user herself, while my mother had a fire nature. Then their was your mother who had a water and earth affinity. Now what the elders of the clan had decided after the second shinobi war was to remove the juken's four sibling style's since they believed the juken itself was unbeatable. After all all five had had an earth affinity."

All three genin nod but Hinata tilts her head head as she asks.

"I'm confused father what does that have to do with those two scrolls?"

Hiashi looks at his daughter then the scrolls with a hidden sadness.

"After the elders forbid the use of the other styles a few of the Hyuuga secretly took on an apprentice and the styles where passed down through mouth and demonstration with out the help of scrolls. As it was a secret only those Hyuuga who have a different affinity know of this method of training. I know of this method because your mother had told me in confidence before she had died."

The genin nod in some confusion at this but decide to save their questions till the end of Hiashi's story.

"Now before your great grandmother disappeared she wrote everything for her style down and then gave it to the Byakko of that time, while your mother wrote hers down a little after you where born. She had went for tea and to catch up with her freinds and visit Kushina's grave. Once she had gotten home she locked herself in the study and gave me this sealed scroll."

The three teens jaws are hanging open none of them can think of a response to this revelation as Hiashi then continues.

"Hinata-chan I know I wasn't much of a father to you for a long time but I truly believe that you can take these two styles and combine them to forge your own path."

Hinata just stares at her father as she tries to hold back the coming tears as he two freinds try and comfort her. She then stands up and bows.

"Thank you father I promise I'll make all three of you proud."

Hiashi nods at his daughter with a very small smile.

"I know you will. Now it's starting to get late so why don't you and Maya go say good night to Hanabi-chan and Aya-chan while me and Uzumaki-san have a nice discussion."

Naruto starts to pale as his two girlfriends say good night and leave him to his fate with Hinata's father. He smiles nervously as Hiashi watches the two girls leave and shut the door behind them before he turns his attention back to Naruto.

"Now Uzuamki-san I know that my daughter, the Natsume heiress, and yourself are in some kind of relationship."

Naruto pales even further at the look Hiashi is giving him.

"With that being said, and as the only living responsible parental figure as well as they only living father for those two girls I feel that is my obligation and responsibility to ask. 'What is your intention with both of those girls?"

Naruto gulps and remains silent as he decides the best way to answer Hiashi's question completely honestly with out getting the tar beaten out of him.

"Hiashi-sama I love both Hinata and Maya with all my being. They have stood by my side from since I can remember, and even though the civilian portion of the village has tried to steer them away from me; not for a second have they even thought of doing so. I wish to try and restore the Uzumaki clan but if the civilian council learns of who my father is they wont stop at anything to keep the Namikazi name alive as well. I have no use for a harem it is pointless. "

Hiashi nods as he strokes his chin and thinks calmly.

'Hm, interesting he is unaware that the civilian council has been removed. But the boy is right the council will want the Namikazi name to stay alive, but their is also the issue of the Natsume heiress.' "Tell me Uzuamki-san what if the council decides to put you and Maya into the CRA?"

Naruto's eyes flash red as the pupil turns into a slit for just a moment.

"We have talked about it and I don't think the ninja council is that stupid to do so. As for the civilian council well let's just say there would be enough of them left to fill a bucket."

Hiashi raises an eyebrow as he replies calmly.

"You are aware that is almost crossing the line of treason. But tell me why don't you think any of the ninja council would vote for it"

Naruto shrugs as if it doesn't matter.

"True but they would have to prove that the civilian council didn't just have a serious of unfortunate accidents. As too your second question it's simple in my eyes a village that would try and force a young woman in being a baby factory for a guy she wants nothing to do with should be turned to ash and tossed in to the wind. But tell tell me before you reply if it was Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan in mine or Maya's place what would you do?"

At the mere thought Hiashi's killing intent spikes as he says deceptively calmly.

"Even in death I would return and the Kyuubi's attack on the village would look like nothing more then a gentle breeze in comparison..That's a very interesting point of view Uzumaki-san I'll be sure to use it if this situation if ever brought up."

Naruto stands and respectively bows to the Hyuuga clan head.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama I promise I'll protect Hinata and Maya with my life if I need too after all their happiness is my own."

Hiashi nods at the young man as he dismisses him. Hiashi then thinks to himself with a small smile.

'Minato, Kushina you would be so very proud of your child. I can see him going far in this world."

After talking with Hiashi Naruto looks around for both Hinata and Maya; during his search he had run into Neji and his two teammates. A boy with black hair in a bowl cut wearing green spandex and orange legwarmers, and a girl with brown hair in two buns.

Naruto waves at them as he yells loudly.

"Hey Neji have you seen Hinata-chan, and Maya-chan anywhere?"

The other three genin turn towards the voice calling their teammate. Neji shakes his head at the blondes loudness as he responds in Hyuuga fashion.

"No I have not uzumaki-san, maybe try the dojo or Hinata-sama's room."

Naruto frowns at the older boy as he sighs out loudly in partial annoyance.

"Neji seriously enough of the san and my name is Naruto please use it, after all I want us to be freinds."

The rest of Neji's team jaws drop as they hear Neji sigh then let out a very soft chuckle.

"Very well Naruto I'll try if nothing else for Hinata-sama's sake."

A soft and gentle voice then chimes in from a different area of the grounds.

"Thank you Neji-nii but please also try to stop with sama thing as well I really don't like it."

Everyone looks over to see Hinata, Maya, and both of their little sisters walking towards them. The girl with two buns waves at them as she says.

"Hey congratulations on graduating the academy."

Both Hinata and Maya smile at the girl as Hinata replies kindly.

"Thank you Tenten. Are you three About to go on a mission at this hour?"

The green cad boy then replies excitedly causing both his teammates to flinch.

"Yosh, we are going on a most youthful boarder patrol and if we finish in three days I'll do five hundred laps around Konoha on my hands, and if I-."

The youthful young man's speech end abruptly as Tenten hits him with a sheathed katana.

"Lee we get it and we're already running behind so no more youth for now."

She then turns to the others as Lee runs a head shouting about the flames of youth.

"Sorry about him Rock lee can get rather carried away just like our sensi."

The others nod as Naruto looks at the two with sympathy in his eyes. They then with team nine luck and to come back safely before leaving them to chase after their teammate and then find their sensi.

The three new genin then wish their little sisters good night before going to the living room in the main house. Maya pours all three of them some tea as they help Hinata look over the scroll for the gentle step and the soft touch styles that her mother and great grandmother used respectively.

A few hours later the three had an outline of a possible training schedule for her to practice, but they would need to run it by Anko first. The three then went to bed and as they weren't dead tired they slept in separate rooms as to not piss off Hinata's father after all he had done for Hinata this evening. As well as open his home to the three family less orphans.

* * *

The next three days had been very much the same with the three genin mastering water walking even with Anko throwing all sort of sharp projectiles at them with vary degrees of accuracy. They also made some small progress with their elemental affinities and Anko worked with the two girls on the shadow clone jutsu. By Friday the two had managed to make a pair of clones each. In their excitement the two had tackled Naruto and peppered his face with soft kisses much to Anko's amusement although if one looked carefully they would see a hint of sadness and longing.

Team thirteen then looked up at the familiar squeal of excitement, an exhausted sigh, and the crunching of chips. They all look to see team ten heading towards them. The two teams begin to talk but then are soon interrupted by the twin shouts of.

"Youth!"

As they watch team nine come running towards them. The genin's eyes widen at the sight of the jounin that is with them. Asuma nods his head and greets his fellow jounin.

"Hello Gai, what are you and your team doing here?"

Gai simply gives him a thumbs up as he says jovially.

"I had heard about a most youthful competition, and wanted to pit my youthful team against you all. It is also a great competition between my eternal rival!"

Team thirteen sweat drops and looks at two of team nine's members with a large amount of sympathy and the hint of confusion on what the strange jounin's means by eternal rival. Neji and Tenten have their heads bowed in embarrassment.

A little while later and team eight then turns up. Kurenai apologizes, and explains that chasing Tora took longer then she had expected. Anko laughs at this as she says rather innocently.

"Really I don't think Tora is so bad she seems to love Hinata. She just ran right in to the girls arm when we chased her down two days ago."

All of team eight flinches at this and gives a small glare to both Anko and Hinata; both who look unashamed and smiling rather innocently.

Thirty minutes later team seven finally shows up. Sauske immediately moves to talk to Maya who completely ignores his very existence, and continues to talk to her freinds while hang on Naruto's right arms. Before Sakura or Emi can yell at her to stop ignoring their Sauske-kun when he is trying to talk to her; Anko shouts at him to go back to his own and to stop bothering hers.

Sauske grunts but before he can go back to trying to get Maya's attention a kunai flies pass his head cutting his cheek. He looks towards where the kunai was thrown only to see the psychotic look in Anko's eyes, Sauske glares at the crazy woman but does as he is told.

Anko then smiles sweetly at everyone in the field as she starts to explain the rules to this competition.

"Alright gaki's here's the deal you will all be given something to protect. You have four hours to get all five items and return here. The boundaries is training grounds six and seven. Sort of killing; anything goes."

Sauske and Kiba glare at Naruto already targeting and planning how to maim the blonde, while Sakura and Emi stare at Maya with fire in their eyes.

Team thirteen takes no notice of already being targeted by two of the teams. Team nine and ten mentally face palm at what may turn to be a bloody war.

Kakashi then pulls out a bell and hands it to his team, while Asuma gives Shikamaru his lighter. Kurenai gives her team a book, Gai hands Tenten an extra pair of orange legwarmers while exclaiming.

"Show the other youthful teams your how bright your flames of youth burn!"

Lastly Anko gives her team a simple scroll. The jounin sensi's then take their teams in separate directions. With a sadistic grin Anko says happily.

"Enjoy the hunt, and don't hold back on the others."

Team thirteen nods and then quickly moves into the small forest of trees.

Back in the village itself a anbu enters an old depreciated building, he unlocks the basement door and walks down three flights of stairs then comes to another door that he unlocks. As he opens the door and walks through the very clean white hallways. He continues this walk through several corridors till he reaches where a single anbu in guarding a door.

"Hello horse-san, Danzo-sama asked me to retrieve one of the prisoners for him personally."

The horse anbu then nods and steps aside as this other anbu give him the pass codes. They both nod at each other as the anbu enters the room. He instantly stops as that is in here is a storage room, he turns around only to a have a different anbu standing in front of him, one that he has absolutely no information on..a black turtle.

Figuring he must be a new recruit he reacts instantly by attacking with a chakra laced hand, only to have his wrist caught and snapped like a small twig. He then feels a palm slam into his chest as he looks down to see two seals their he drops to the ground unable to feel even a hint of his chakra the black turtle then gets his attention as he speaks.

"Well how nice a little rat has scampered into my domain, I suppose I can test a few of Kushina-sama's last masterpieces on you."

With that Genbu removes the anbu's mask, seeing a youth with black hair and sun glasses.

"Yoroi..Right? Failed the genin exam six times well that makes sense now."

Yoroi glares up at this strange anbu but can do absolutely nothing.

Genbu stares coldly at the silent young man then says.

"So tell me, who do you actually work for?"

Yoroi drops his head and remains silent thanks to the seal that Orochimaru and Danzo made he wont be able to tell him anything. Soon pain clouds his mind as the black turtle slams his knee into Yoroi's face. Yoroi shakes and stares up with wide eyes as that hurt a lot more then it should have.

"That must of hurt. After all one of those seals on your chest ramps up all of the pain nerves in your body by fifty times, so even the gentlest touch should be like getting cut by a hot knife."

To demonstrate Genbu then steps on Yoroi's hand.

Yoroi actually screams at the amount of pain and Genbu chuckles darkly.

"Oh, it can talk. So I'll ask again who..do..you..work..FOR!"

With each word Genbu puts more of his weight and pressure on to Yoroi's hand. Yoroi for the life of him can't remember ever being in so much pain and bite his lip in instict to stop from screaming which causes him even greater pain. He refrains from speaking because of the seal his master gave him.

Genbu sighs loudly as he removes his foot. He then pulls out a kunai and lowers himself, he takes Yoroi's hand and cut off both his thumbs before searing the wounds closed with the kunai infused with fire chakra. The scream that rips from Yoroi's throat at this would wake the dead. As the pain slowly begins to fade Yoroi breathes heavily as Genbu once again chuckles darkly.

"I do hope you now understand the situation you are now in. But here is your reality you only have two real choices; your first is that you tell me everything I want to know or..I rip every little thing out of that little mind of yours."

Yoroi sneers up at Genbu as he grits out.

"I wont tel you anything so do your worse..bitch."

Genbu puts a hand under his chin as he tilts it and continues to look at Yoroi as he says more to himself.

"My worse huh? Very well then let me show you one of Kushina-sama's greatest seals."

He then pulls out a small sealing tag and shows it to Yoroi as he continues.

"This seal has no name, but what it does is very simple. It will rip out everything that you know from inside your mind. All of your experiences all you learned it doesn't even matter if you can't remember it."

Yoroi's eyes widen in absolute fear of this seal and wonders why Kabuto never mentioned it or he has never heard of such a thing before.

'I cant afford for them to use it on me if it really does all this or lord Orochimaru's plan will fall through and Kabuto will be found out.' "I work for the Raikage he had heard soem rumors of another Uzumaki here in Konoha."

Genbu lashes out with his kunai and cuts out his right eye. He then hisses out with ice cold venom that Yoroi believed he had gone to hell.

"Lie to me gain and I'll slowly carve out that other eye of yours then cut out that tongue before I rip the information out of your fucken head!"

Yoroi grits his teeth in fear of passing out from this pain but then smirks mockingly as a thought occurs to him.

"Your lying the leaf doesn't have it in them to make such a seal and even if you did the Hokage would never allow it to ever be used."

Genbu sighs in annoyance of this cocky brat, then grabs him by the throat as he slowly carves the kanji for 'traitorous rat.' into his chest. v screams in pain, and just before he passes out he feels the seal being places on his forehead and a mind crushing headache that finally pushes him over the edge.

Once Yoroi passes out Genbu grabs him by the leg and drags him deeper into the anbu headquarters where the prison is located.

'It seems we will be able to accomplish our mission even sooner then expected. Now how should I get the arrogant snake to bring three of the remaining treasure of whirlpool with him. I'll also need to have Kabuto watched and I'm sure he will be very useful in getting the three here. hmm I believe sending anbu chameleon to take Yoroi place should work just fine.'

* * *

So a few things before I finish Maya will have a small wood release but it wont be till much later on an by small I mean think of the three from the land of snow they could use ice jutsu but didn't have the blood line so I'm working through that. What Hiashi figured out of what Sarutobi is doing will be explained better in the next chapter or two, and lastly the mind raping seal is an S-class seal and they only have a small handful because only Kushina knew how to make them. So they need to use it sparingly. I think that's about it please tell me what you thought like I said this wasn't my best and It took me four rewrites to get to even this.


	9. Chapter 9

So here it is folks the next segment of Dragon of the whirlpool now as some of you who are follwing fallen rpince I got into a car accident almost 2 months ago so I couldn't update but I'm back even if updates will come out a little slower then I had hoped I should be back to full within the next 2 months till then hope this meets your expectations and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

After the jounin sensi's return to clearing, Anko smirks as she thinks about how the Hokage's plan is moving perfectly; as she muses.

'It was almost too easy to get the others to agree to this that I kinda feel bad.. However this will be a good experience for all of them.'

As she comes out of her musing the Hokage himself arrives with his crystal ball in hand. He smiles at the four as he says.

"I thought you four might want to watch how your genins do as well."

The jounin nod and circle around their Hokage to watch their students performances.

* * *

With the Ino-shika-cho trio are huddled together discussing a plan of attack to complete their mission.

"Alright you two I think we should hold off on any kind of direct assault for now and try to observe the others. However if there is an opening we can exploit we should take it."

Shikamaru looks over at his blonde teammate before sighing.

"It's troublesome but I agree however we do need to be cautious of the other teams besides team seven and keep an eye out because they all have at least one tracker. But our main concern is team thirteen, fortunately from what I noticed team seven and eight will be targeting them first."

Choji swallows a chip before adding.

"Knowing Naruto, they will throw at least one of those teams into a trap from hell."

Team ten nods at that very likely assessment as Ino asks.

"So Shika what do you think we should we do?"

Shikamaru is silent for a minute as he considers the options that are available them brings his team in closer. None of them notice as a bird swoops down to eat an insect before poofing into smoke.

* * *

With team eight Shino's right eye twitches behind his shades, as he stops. Kiba is the first to notice and goes back to him followed by a grumbling Emi as she groans.

"Come on I want to go get team thirteen and prove to Sauske-kun that I'm better then the silver haired harlot or the pink haired bitch!"

Kiba grunts in annoyance and bite back a retort that Maya would carve out the uchiha's eyes with a dull and rusty spoon then feed them to a dog before even giving him the time of day. He then asks Shino in concern.

"So Shino why did you stop all of a sudden?"

Shino adjusts his glasses before responding with only a hint of annoyance laced in his voice.

"Two of my keichu that I had following the other teams have been eaten by a bird."

Kiba raises an eyebrow in confusion as he asks.

"YA, so birds are known to eat bugs right? It might be just a coincidence."

Shino nods at his teammates valid point but then says.

"That is a very possible; however I would prefer that we continue with even more caution from this point on till the end of this exercise."

Emi growls at this but begrudgingly agrees. Team eight then takes off once again deeper into the small forest, none of them notice a dove with mischievous light blue eyes watching them as it vanishes in smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile team nine continues to move deeper into the forest, both Tenten and Lee look over at Neji in concern as he hasn't activated his byakugan yet. Tenten soon decides to break the silence as she asks softly.

"Neji-kun why haven't you used your Byakugan yet?"

Neji turns his head slightly as he answers just as softly.

"Because Naruto-San is most likely the best chakra sensor of the rookies."

His two teammates continue to stare at him asking for more information the just that. Neji considers his words before he elaborates a little further.

"My uncle told me once that had the Uzumaki clan not been eradicated or even if a few had survived Naruto-San would have been most likely the clans pride."

Lee and Tenten look confused having never heard about the Uzumaki clan before but nod. But before they can ask anymore Neji then suddenly turns on his heel and throws a kunai at a nightingale. The kunai pierces it before anyone can react and the bird pops into smoke; Neji then says softly and quickly.

"We have to move even faster team thirteen now knows where we are."

The other two nod and move at a faster pace as Neji starts to consider their options.

'We may need to call a truce with another team. Hinata-sama's team probably knows where everyone is and their strategies by now. Dammit we may have experience on our side but that wont do much if we get caught in an ambush. There is also the fact that because of how much chakra Naruto-San has he cause them to explode in a flash of light blinding anyone with a doujutsu for a few moments."

Neji silently leads his team towards the only other team that might even consider working together.

* * *

While the other teams are running around team thirteen is lounging above in the trees as Naruto's clones setup 'the gauntlet.' Hinata frowns for a moment before clicking her tongue.

"It seems Neji destroyed my clone before it could get any useful information from them. By the way Naru-kun I hope you plan on teaching us the interesting henge of yours."

Naruto smirks as he looks over at her before giving a simple thumbs up. Maya giggles from her own perch that is just above Naruto.

"Well I found team eight looks like they are looking for us. Seems Emi is delusional that she believe she can prove her superiority to the Uchiha by beating us. Kiba and Shino on the other hand seem to be going with the flow as it were."

Naruto then looks up and opens his left eye and grins wickedly from both the view of Maya's shapely ass above him and a thought that had just occurred to him.

"No worries Maya-Chan the gauntlet will help deal with them all. But before that you know it seems to me that we have a lot of enemies."

Maya's look then turns mildly seductive as she catches where her boyfriend is staring as she says.

"Can you really blame them you have two of the most beautiful and eventually powerful kunoichi in the entire village as teammates and lovers. IT really is no surprise."

Naruto notices Hinata in the corner of his eye nodding her agreement to Maya comment; He then re-closes his eyes and chuckles to himself.

A few minutes later his eyes snap open as he stands on the branch he laying laying on.

"It seems that we have company."

Hinata and Maya then stand and stretches as Maya draws the Raiki as she asks.

"What team is going to be our first kill?"

Naruto then flexes his clawed gloves in preparation as his grin turns a little more savage.

"It seems that team seven is the first to find us. While teams ten and nine are working together. They are about to run into team team eight in a confrontation. I'll have my clones try and collect as much data as they can."

With that Naruto crates a single clone to send the message. The clone nods at his creator and dispels .

The two girls then jump to the ground just as Naruto calls out.

"Dibs on the water fowl!"

Both girl turn to face their teammate with pouts as Maya mock whines.

"Mou, Naru-kun I wanted to kick his ass"

Naruto lands right beside her and runs her hair teasingly before patting her butt as he grins at her cheekily.

"Sorry Maya-Chan I called it first."

Maya then turns to face Hinata as she says while Maya is distracted.

"That's fine Ruto-kun I'll take out the vampire kid."

Maya growls as Hinata playfully sticks out her tongue. She then sheathes her blade an crosses her arm over her chest and continues to pout.

"Great now I have to hold back almost everything so I don't accidentally kill the bloody fan girl."

Naruto shrugs as he kisses her on the cheek then whispers.

"I promise I'll make it up too you later Maya-Chan."

He then scratches his chin as he muses out loud.

"You know it wouldn't be a huge loss. I mean accidents happen during these training exercises."

Maya simply nods as she mutters darkly under her breath.

"You better Naru-kun I'm holding you to that."

Before Naruto is able to respond Sauske runs into the clearing his hair shadowing his eyes for a moment before glaring at team thirteen before looking around franticlly.

"Where are you Itachi. Stop hiding behind your crows and fight me!"

Naruto crosses his arms as he smirks.

"Sorry uchiha-chan it seems that my clones decided to pull a prank on you."

Sauske glares hatefully at the blonde just as his two teammates finally catch up. Sai breathing a little heavier from trying to keep up and Sakura almost looks ready to collapse in exhaustion.

Maya the points at Sakura with even more annoyance.

"You see that you both owe me big time my opponent already looks like she is going to pass out!"

Hearing Maya Taunt her causes Sakura to snap in outrage and charge her with out even thinking, Sai attempts to go and help his teammate but Hinata moves to intercept him. Sai then sighs as he uses a forced looking smile .

"Um, do you think you could move out of the way so I can save ugly?"

Hinata snorts at the nickname but then moves to strike at Sai.

Back with Naruto and Sauske, the blonde simply watches as Sauske tightens his fist till it turn white, then in his blind rage he rushes at Naruto. Naruto easily dodges the sloppy attacks as he says.

"You know duck butt this is rather sad. All that pent up rage...You ever consider going to anger management therapy?"

At this comment Sauske over extends a punch that Naruto capitalizes on a kicks him in the chest sending the Uchiha into a tree. He then starts jumping on each foot in place before stepping out of the way as Sai flies passed him. Naruto briefly looks over his shoulder to the bruised and battered form of the pale kid. As he feels pure rage come from his other side.

"So not trying to be your next target or anything, but what did he say to you?"

Hinata steps beside him as she huffs in anger as she gives Sai another death glare that promises pain.

"He called me tiny tits!"

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Hinata's growing chest to Sai But is interrupted from commenting as Sauske attacks him again.

As Sauske reaches him Naruto counters with another swift kick to the chest that Sauske manages to block but is still sent rolling backwards by the force of it. As the Uchiha shakily stands up Naruto grabs his arms with one of his chains and slams him into a nearby tree. His pink haired teammate then crashes into him unconscious. The force of it sends him backwards and knocks the air out of his lungs.

Naruto walks towards him just as he pushes Sakura off him and Naruto says in a tone of voice the reminds Sauske of his older brother.

"Foolish little Uchiha your hatred makes you weak."

With that Naruto nods at Hinata who throws a senbon that pierces his arm causing the Uchiha's eyes to widen but then to slowly fall close as he slumps over.

Maya then walks over too the two fallen members of team seven and rummages around till she finds a silver. She smiles at her two partners as Hinata drags the unconscious body of Sai to them.

"So how should we deal with these three?"

Naruto smile soon turns down right evil as he forms a clone to help him. In the end team seven is tied securely in ninja wire with their hands far apart in a very awkward position with Sakura in the middle of both boys their faces inches apart.

Maya and Hinata sigh in exasperation but start too giggle softly at Naruto's antics. Hinata then says softly.

"I think we should be going, your little gauntlet has been setup Naru-kun all it needs now is the bait."

The others nod and take off to the center of the forest of training ground six.

* * *

Back with the jounin Anko is grinning insanely as she continues to gloat about how her team got first blood as Kakashi looks rather put out that his team was knocked out so quickly. The Hokage chuckles as he lights his pipe.

"Don't feel to bad Kakashi-kun. Naruto-sa-kun just has a very special gift for pissing people off and taking advantage of their mistakes."

Kakashi nods but still sighs as he contemplates the best course to help his team get better. But inwardly crying that he couldn't have gotten such a awesome team. Anko then pats his shoulder as she teases.

"Ya Kakashi maybe having team blunder is Hokage-samas way of punishing you for always being late."

The others are torn between out right laughing and giving him a sympathetic look. Kakashi tries to glare at the newest jounin but then heaves a tired sigh.

The Hokage then coughs and points out that team eight was just beaten with little effort from the combined work of teas nine and ten.

The plan was Simple because Choji and Ino henged into Sauske and Maya while Tenten henged into Hinata. Both girls then hung off of him cooing and flirting while Ino kisses him on the cheek. This had caused Emi and Kiba to fly off the handle in a jealous rage and attacked with out thinking.

Both were the caught in Shikamaru's shadow while Neji knocked them out. Shino has simply face palmed at this and surrendered but then black mailed the others with telling Team thirteen what they had done to win.

Both other teams paled and quickly hand over five hundred Ryo each for his silence.

Anko nodded in approval of team nine and ten's interesting trap plan as well as Shino's cut throat black mailing to make a profit even in defeat. Kurenai sighs at her team in how easily they where taken out and Shino's lack of moral compass; while the rest of the jounin snicker. Kurenai then glares at them but mumbles about a severe punishment for two of her students and a talk about black mailing comrades.

* * *

Naruto scratches his chin as he thinks to himself.

'Wonder what the other teams have planned, three of my clones have already been destroyed before they could get any useful information.'

Naruto then yawns and stretches as he looks over to both girls as he notices Hinata looking intently in one direction as her killing intent spikes briefly. Maya then looks over at her best friend and asks her what's wrong.

Hinata quickly explains exactly what had happened with the other three teams. this had resulted in the others snickering at the simplicity of the trap but all three silently agree that the repercussions of their plan will be very painful.

* * *

Neji stops suddenly as he looks around and curses softly; the others look at him curiously as he explains.

"There is fifteen of Naruto-sans chakra signature surrounding us."

The others also curse on their inattention but quickly move into a basic formation when surrounded. They wait but nothing happens. Neji keeps his Byakugan activated so that they don't get taken by surprise but still the chakra forms don't move. He knows they are watching but silently wonders why they haven't made a move yet.

Both teams soon start to become anxious as the forest becomes eerily quiet; time seems to stand still as all fifteen Naruto's converge on their position and start to glow. Neji's eyes widen as he shouts.

"Scatter their going to blow!"

Just as the two teams scatter all fifteen clones explode that then signals team nine and ten's trip into the gauntlet.

* * *

Neji and Lee continue to run while dodging explosions of paint and some kinda glue, pitfalls and a lot of shard objects. Both boys finally reach the outskirts of the forest breathing heavily.

"OK we need to talk to team thirteen about the concept of overkill."

Lee looks at Neji to surprised at the insanity of what they had just run through and nods even Gai-sensi at his worst had never made them run through that kinda obstacle course. both then look in front of them too see the blonde of team thirteen, they then watch in fascination as he holds out his hand and in a black flash of light is now holding a baton that he begins to spin gracefully as a blade forms on either side.

* * *

Back in the forest Choji and Ino are breathing heavily against a tree the plump boys back being covered in paint from protecting Ino from the last blast that they had just gone through.

"*pant* Cho *pant* You alright?"

Choji groans in discomfort as gets his breath back.

"I'm fine but in risk of sounding like Shika this has become too troublesome."

Ino giggles but instantly stop and goes on alert when she hears another giggle. The two look around frantically till they look up and see Hinata sitting on a tree branch right above them. She grins down at them before jumping down right in front of them and takes the beginning stance of jyuken. Both team eight member's audibly gulp but still stand to hold their ground.

* * *

Shikamaru sighs heavily as he swings upside down from a tree. His eye begins to twitch as Tenten can no longer hold in her amusement. They both then stiffen as they hear a blade slowly being unsheathed and see Maya walking towards them the Reiki gleaming in the little afternoon light that shines through the trees.

Tenten quickly frees Shikamaru then unseals her own blade they both prepare for the coming confrontation.

* * *

With the jounin's Anko is on the ground laughing manically while the others besides the Hokage watch the events unfold in growing horror as Kurenai exclaims.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Does the term overkill mean anything?!"

Anko snorts as she sits up and happily exclaims.

"Hell no! I think that will be one of their next lessons the only good kill is an overkill!"

The Hokage chuckles while thinking to himself.

'Sarutobi-sama picked a very interesting and perfect sensi for Naruto-sama and those two girls...Now show me how well you can wield the Unmi.'

* * *

With Naruto he side steps Lee's roundhouse kick as he turns he slashes at Lee who quickly tries to dodge but a large cut tears through his green spandex suit and just barely scratches his stomach. Naruto frowns but then ducks and rolls away from Neji who then asks without taking his eyes off the blonde.

"You alright there Lee?"

Lee nods as he looks at his opponent then comes to a decision as he yells.

"Forgive me Gai-sensi!"

Lee then bends down much to Naruto's confusion and removes a set of leg weights. Naruto raises an eyebrow in interest. Lee then does a few small jumps to get use to the new weight as he dashes towards the blonde with blinding speed catching Naruto finally off guard and landing a brutal kick.

Naruto's eyes widen at the power as he rolls on the ground but recovers quickly, Just in time as Lee prepares for another kick two of Naruto's chains wraps around his leg and slams him into the ground transferring all of his forward momentum into the force of hitting the ground.

Lee shakily gets up and regroups with Neji as Naruto calls out.

"You both are amazing alone, and your teamwork is surprisingly well coordinated...However I refuse to lose or I'll be rather screwed."

With that Naruto raises his right arm and makes a half ram seal as he calmly and softly calls out his attack.

"Uzumaki style: Chains of the nebula."

With that eight chains connected to Naruto fall to the ground and continue to circle him in a ten foot radius he then calls out challenging.

"Come show me what you got."

Not one to back down from a challenge and counting on his full speed to avoid Naruto's new technique Lee rushes in and too all of the observers horror and twos interest the chains attack the intruder of their territory before Lee can even think to retreat he collapses with some rather large wounds.

Neji watches as his teammate falls but before he can help the eight chains move to pin him to the ground as one of them chokes him out.

As both Genin lay unconscious Naruto releases his jutsu breathing heavily and sweating from the massive and constant chakra drain that the move used. Naruto then drags his tired body to search through the other two's stuff only to realize to his frustration that neither of them has any of the items as he groans.

"Dammit I had to fight the strongest two and got nothing for it but two broken ribs and a few seal tenketsu."

He then slowly limps back to the forest as blood slowly drips from his mouth while rubbing his sore arm. He thanks whatever God's out there for the Uzumaki's healing factor having already started reopening all the closed tenketsu and slowly mending his busted ribs As he reaches the large forest he leans on a tree and slowly slides down till he is sitting.

'I need a nap, I trust the girls to retrieve the other items.'

With that Naruto closes his eyes as his breathing steady's.

* * *

In the middle of the forest Hinata is breathing a little heavier as Choji and Ino are barely standing. The two look at each other for a second in a silent conversation, then quickly look back at their opponent. Choji then does a quick set of hand signs before calling.

"Body expansion no jutsu."

With that his body brows as he rolls into a ball and charges at Hinata, who looks a little interested in what the two have planned.

Ino then takes a calming breath as she prepares for her clans signature jutsu hoping to catch the other girl off guard.

Hinata watches calmly as Choji steamrolls towards her; she then raises one hand as she says.

"Hakusho: Vacuum palm."

An invisible force then slams into Choji sending the boy on a crash course with Ino who yelps and rolls to the side. As she stands up she feels a small pinch in her shoulder and when she looks behind her she sees a senbon embedded. Her eyes widen before they slowly closes and she collapses to the ground fast asleep.

Choji looks at Ino from where he is kneeling worry etched into his face. he then look up at Hinata who walking towards him with a soft smile on her face and says just as softly.

"She is fine just asleep. You know you both did very well I was concerned there for a bit."

These are the last words the Choji registers as darkness surround him and he slumps to the ground asleep as well. Hinata breathes a heavy sigh of relief before looking through their stuff till she finds a silver lighter; Hinata grins a little as she makes her way to their agreed meeting point.

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes as he feels a soft weight fall into his lap, and when he looks down he sees Maya's silver hair. Her clothes are cut and torn in many different places. Naruto smiles as he runs his fingers through her hair while messaging her scalp. This cause the girl to release a very soft moan of comfort.

After a few minutes their attention is brought back to reality by the soft laughter of Hinata who walks over and sits beside Naruto while rest her head on his shoulder she mumbles sleepily.

"I think we need to take our training up too the next level."

The other two nod in agreement before helping each other stand up and head towards where their jounin sensi's are.

* * *

Back with the sensi's and Hokage they all nod in approval as Anko then grins in maniacal glee while holding out her hand.

"Well pay up I told you my brats would clean house and kick ass."

The others glare at her while the Hokage chuckles at the four. After they pay Anko the other three jounin head out to pick up their conscious genin from where they were left.

When the three victorious genin finally arrive Anko stands in front of them as they hand over the retrieved items. She then grins at the three before saying cheerfully.

"Great job you three...We start the next level of your training after lunch."

The genin nod but don't comment while inwardly they are all groaning in exhaustion and just want nothing more then to go to bed after the long day.

* * *

And end I hope you enjoyed the chapter the may seem a little rushed cause I wanted to finally get this out and I couldn't think of how I wanted Maya's fight with Shikamaru and Tenten to play out. Now a question I wonder who can figure out where Naruto's new technique originated from. A hint it's a fairly old anime and some of the newer OVA seasons are on Canadian Netflix (Not sure about American). Also not only is it one of my favorites but also one of the first that got me interested in anime altogether. Anyways let me know what your thoughts where with the fight scenes and the chapter as a whole and I'll try and get the next chapter out faster then this one.


End file.
